A Game of Life And Death
by piggypond13
Summary: A serial killer is loose in the arcade, and Felix is one among many on their "hit list". When Felix goes missing after taking a trip to Sugar Rush one day, Calhoun goes off the deep end. She rounds up an army of misfits from all walks of programming and enlists their help to find Felix and bring the murderer to justice!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my twisted take on the Wreck-It Ralph world. Just a little FYI, although this is not a crossover, there will be quite a few cameos from various video games of various genres. I will be warning you all who will be making appearances(that was not already mentioned in the movie as being linked up to the arcade) before I actually go into a chapter. For instance, this chapter will have appearances from both Spider Man 3 characters (yes, its a real game), and Halo characters. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Wreck-It Ralph, Spider Man, or Halo. Thanks :)**

* * *

"Isn't today wonderful!?", beamed a petite girl with long teal hair, "It's the first day of Summer vacation!" She smiled hugely, and her pale pink glossy lips parted to reveal 36 perfect pearly white teeth. She bounced up and down with excitement in her seat on the large marble bench outside the Hero's Duty tram platform. She turned her ghostly white face toward the tiny handyman next to her. "What are your plans for summer -It?" She asked in her teenage valley girl accent.

The Tiny handyman smiled up at her from under the brim of his blue baseball cap. " Jimminy Jamminy, Phalyn, I just don't know!" He elated, "Well, I guess I'm going to try and convince Tammy to go to take a day trip to the beach in 'Volleyball World'. After that, I just don't know! There is so many options that we don't really have any other time of the year. There is just too much to choose from."

"Oh I know exactly what you mean! I mean with the gamers all going back to that school thing they hate so much, and Mr. Litwak closing down the arcade while he's on vacation for three weeks in that Miami place, we have so much free time."

"Have you made any plans yet?" The handyman asked the exuberant teenager.

She squealed in excitement. "Well, I haven't made many due to the fact that there are just too may options, _buuuttttt_ Daddy did promise that we were going to spend two days in 'Hawaiian Hotel Paradise' for my sweet 16! I'm so excited! I can even bring my best friend Titia with me! We are going to have so much fun getting tan, and flirting with boys and...well everything!"

Felix's smile faded a bit thinking about how much getting a tan and meeting a boy meant to her. He didn't have the heart to tell her, but it wasn't in her programing to have any skin tone that was anything darker than snow white, and that there was probably not even the tiniest of chances that her military father was going to allow her to have a boyfriend. He opened his mouth to try and let her down easy, but before he could say anything, the tram arrived.

"Daddy!" The spirited girl cheered, as her father stepped of the tram with the rest of the Hero's Duty soldiers.

"Angel!" Markowski called as Phalyn threw herself into his arms. He nestled her close for a moment before pulling her back and removing his helmet. "How was fruit slicing today?" He asked as he tucked his helmet under his arm.

She shrugged. "Good I guess. Lots of players made it to the newly installed bonus rounds of 'Fruit Ninja', so I got some more practice in. I'm getting sort of tired of being an apprentice though; I want to be a real ninja soon."

"It beats being a waitress at 'Ice cream Madness' though doesn't it?" Markowski smiled as he ruffled her curly blue-green locks, "No more cleaning toilets, no more cleaning puke off the floor after one of those 'Sugar Rush' brats has eaten one too many banana splits, no more coming home reeking of chocolate, no more..."

"Daddy!" Phalyn interrupted "I get it, okay?"

"I'm just pointing out, hun, that you are lucky to have a job. There are many characters who's games have been unplugged and can't take refuge in another game because their faces are too recognizable. Then there are also those who have been born into this arcade like you, who don't have the skills to take on a place in a game. At least with that ninja mask on, and the reflexes and flexibility martial arts is teaching you, you have a chance to be placed in another game. Heck, if push came to shove I'm sure 'ole sarge here would take you on as a rookie."

Sargent Tamora slung her backpack over her shoulder and hopped of the tram. "If she's anything like you Markowski, I would rather trade places with Cinderella for a day, and be a model in 'Happily Ever After Dress Up' than take her on as a rookie." She slugged Markowski playfully in the shoulder, and winked at Phalyn "I'm just joking civilian. If you're anything like your father, you would make an excellent soldier.", She smiled and headed toward where Felix was still seated on the marble bench across the platform.

"I'm one of Sarge's favorites" Markowski whispered to his daughter as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Don't push it Markowski!" Tamora called over her shoulder as she walked up to greet Felix. He hopped off the bench and looked up at her with his huge blue goo-goo eyes. "Why hello ma'am." He saluted.

Tamora giggled, and smiled down at him lovingly. "At ease soldier." She ordered in a softer tone than she would have used with one of her men.

"Yes Ma'am!" Felix dropped his hand to his side, and slipped it into Tamora's. It took everything she had not to giggle like a lovesick little girl in front of her men. The couple started to walk across Game Central Station hand in hand, toward the 'Fix-It Felix' tram.

"So short stack, how was work today?" Tamora asked as she used her free hand to push her long blonde bangs out of her face and behind her ear.

"Oh, just dandy! Although I am a bit cross with Ralph right now."

"Why's that? What did that walking, talking wrecking ball do this time?"

"Well, he was a bit distracted, thinking about his summer break plans he had with Vanellope, and he hit me extra hard in the head with a brick. I mean, I know it's his job but I wish he was more gentle sometimes. He gets so rough when he's distracted."

"you want me to punch him for you?" Tamora offered hopefully. Ralph had been getting on her nerves lately, always popping in without warning. Felix may not have minded it, but it sure was driving her bonkers. For days now she had been wanting to sock him in the jaw, but she knew Felix would never allow it. She hoped that today, just for once, Felix would be annoyed enough to allow her the chance.

"Oh heaven's no, Tammy!" Felix exclaimed appalled. He stopped short and crossed his arms across his chest. "How many times have I told you that violence isn't the answer to everything. It may kill cy-bugs, but..."

"Geeze Felix, calm down." Tamora cut in, "I was only joking." she lied.

Felix sighed with relief , and his face relaxed into it's normal goofy grin. "I never will get use to that military sense of humor you have honey."

She rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss her husband gently on the cheek. A deep pink blush instantly spread across his cheeks, and he tried to hide his face. Tamora wondered what she possibly could have done to deserve such and adorable, and amazing husband. She grabbed his hand, and they continued walking though the station. Felix was still blushing, but was now skipping along next to her humming happily. His chest was all puffed out with pride and he held his head high, feeling like he just won the lottery. Nothing in the world could compare to his dynamite gal. Nothing.

As they continued walking they came across a giant crowed formed outside the 'Spider-Man 3' tram platform. Characters from all walks of programming formed a huge ring around some sort of chaotic scene. Everyone was pushing and shoving to try and get a better look at what was going on. The serge protectors were doing everything they could to keep the crowd under control.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a troop of military space men in green armor came rushing over. They pushed their way to the center of the crowed, and aimed their guns at some of the more unruly characters. Most of the crowd had started to disperse upon the soldiers' arrival, but there were still quite a few who refused to leave and actually attempted to push past the armed troops.

"Jimminy Jamminy!", Exclaimed Felix in horror "What could possibly be going on that would require the Halo troops to get involved?"

"I don't know.", Tamora muttered puzzled, "But what ever it is, it has to be bad. Those guys don't get involved in anything unless it's unimaginably serious, otherwise, they would have called me to intervene."

"I don't like the look of this Tammy. Noooo sir!" Felix clutched his wife's hand tighter in fear.

"Come on Felix. I think I know someone who can tell us what's going on." They headed toward the ring of soldiers. 99 percent of the crowd was gone now, and as they approached Felix could catch glimpses of what was going on inside the ring from the spaces between the soldiers' legs. It appeared as if a tall, and rather thin redheaded girl was sitting Indian-style on the floor sobbing over something in her lap. Her long, wild locks created a curtain over the side of her face, so no one could actually see her cry; However, her heart-wrenching wails could be heard echoing off the walls of GCS in every corner.

Tamora lead Felix right up to the soldier with the heaviest battle armor, who seemed to be the one in charge. "Master Chief.", Tamora called.

The soldier turned abruptly around and aimed his battle rifle at her. Felix ducked behind her, terrified out of his wits. Sargent Calhoun glared at the soldier, with her hands on her hips. Suddenly, the face behind the golden visor turned less aggressive, and more submissive. The soldier lowered his weapon and saluted.

"At ease!" Tamora ordered in her battle voice.

The soldier lowered his hand back to his side. "I'm sorry ma'am, but this is no time for chit chat and friendly visitations, we have a crisis to take care of." he said in a deep, gruff voice.

"I'm not interested in catching up Chief. I wanna know what could be so serious that they didn't call us in."

"Oh, well...it seems someone has died outside their game. Exactly _right_ outside their game to be exact."

"That's so tragic." Came Felix's voice from behind his wife's waist. He looked like like a small, and extremely shy child hiding in the folds of his mother's skirts.

Master Chief nodded. "Indeed. And to make it worse, it appears he was murdered."

Felix gasped, "Who would do such a thing?"

Tamora crossed her arms, and shifted all her weight to her left foot. Her face turned puzzled. "Well, Fix-It, that depends on who was murdered."

Master Chief shifted uncomfortably. It was classified information that his old friend was inadvertently requesting, yet he knew he could trust her not to tell anyone she knew couldn't keep their mouth shut. He also knew she would shoot anyone who even thought of blabbing. Then there was the factor of it only being a matter of time before word spread anyway. He sighed, having given up with his little inner debate, and decided to tell her.

"It appears," he sighed "That our dear old friend, Mary-Jane Watson, has lost her beloved husband-to-be, Peter Parker. However, that's just the tip of the iceberg. It appears that since Mr. Parker's death, New York's one and only Super Hero, Spider-Man, has gone missing. Since the Hero's disappearance, the super villain that goes by the alias 'Green Goblin', has since gone turbo. He's left behind nothing but a note stating that Parker and Spider-Man are connected and that with out Parker, Spider-Man will never return. This is going to destroy life as the New Yorkers' Know it. You see, without the main hero, the game will be deemed out of order and thus unplugged."

Felix stepped out from behind Tamora, "Oh golly, that sounds awful!"

Master Chief nodded sadly.

Then, Felix got a fantastic idea. He had a magic Hammer. If that magic hammer could repair his face after his dear Sargent had punched it in several times, then maybe, just maybe he could bring the late Mr. Parker back from the dead, and Spider-Man would return. Then, not only could he save the game from being unplugged when Mr. Litwak returned, but also save poor Mary-Jane Watson's heart.

"Um, Mr. Master Chief sir," Felix called up to him, "I need to get to the center of that crime scene.

Tamora looked down at him puzzled, "What have you got going on in that head of yours pint-size?"

Felix pulled out his hammer, "Tammy, if this hammer can fix not only every mess Ralph manages to make, but my face after you punch it, then maybe just maybe it can bring this poor man back and fix his fiance's broken heart."

Tamora smiled down at her amazingly clever husband. He was so eager to help everyone, no matter how impossible the task might sound. She was so glad that she had found a man as courteous and compassionate as him. She looked up at Master Chief with pleading eyes.

He shrugged, "Guess it's worth a shot." , he turned to his men, "Alright men, step aside and let the handyman through!" The circle of soldiers stepped aside and created a hole in the perimeter of the circle large enough for Felix, and Felix alone to step through.

Felix stood up straight and adjusted his tool belt. He puffed up his chest confidently and stepped through the hole the soldiers had created for him. They immediately stepped right back into place behind him, closing the hole. Felix turned to see the red-haired girl sobbing with what he assumed to be her fiance's head in her lap. His confidence fell. He asked himself what he was going to do if his hammer couldn't do anything. He didn't want to give the poor girl false hopes, but he had to try.

He slowly approached the girl, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Ma'am..." He whispered.

She looked up at him from under her curtain of hair with bloodshot, watery eyes, and a tear stained face. Her expression was so overwhelmingly heart breaking that Felix actually, physically flinched. He took a deep breath and looked the girl straight in the eyes.

"I'm Fix-It Felix Jr. Ma'am, from the game Fix-It Felix Jr., and well...I'm terribly sorry for your loss..."

"Why are you here?" The girl snapped, "Did you know him?"

"Well, um, unfortunately...no."

"Then why are you here? They promised they would keep the public out!"

"Well...um, they let me in because, well...they think I may be able to do something about your...situation."

"It's a bit too early for a grief counselor."

Felix blanched at how harsh her words were. He didn't blame her though, she did just loose her fiance. If he lost Tammy then he was sure he would be the same..., "Well, um...I'm not here to help you with your grief. Well, I mean I am, but...I'm not."

"So which is it?" She sniffled

"Well, hopefully I am. You see I have this magic hammer that can fix anything, even wounds...and well, I though maybe..."

"...It might be able to bring him back?" She asked her voice full of so much hope it could inspire a whole nation.

"Well...um yes."

"Then why didn't you say something sooner!?" She shouted, "Do something!"

"Well, there are no guarantees, but I can try..." He straightened his tool belt once again and cleared his throat, "I can fix it!", He tapped the dead man with the hammer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and will like this one as well. I hope everyone fancies the chapters' length too, because for the first time ever I have decided to set a minimum word count for each chapter. Don't get all worried though, it's not just filler. It's romance,murder, ransom notes and kidnappings! *laughs evilly* Just a heads up, there are a few more references to our good 'ole pal, Master Chief and his game Halo, as well as some puns involving the game Portal. Don't worry though, you don't have to know anything about either game in order to understand what's going on in the story. Don't forget to review, and send some feedback; Good,bad, or indifferent, it all helps the story build. Although, indifferent doesn't really do much...Anyhoo, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Wreck-It Ralph, Halo, or Portal (although, who wouldn't want to own a part of those franchises?)**

* * *

Felix sat curled up in his wife's lap sobbing, "I just don't understand."

Tamora rubbed soothing circles on his back. "You can't fix everything Felix." She whispered comfortingly, " That hammer was meant to be able to repair objects, not bring people back to life. I's a miracle it can repair wounds."

"I know," Felix sniffled, "that's not what I'm having such a hard time understanding. I know his code was too far gone for me to be able to do anything, I knew that was a possibility long before I even tried to save him, but...who would do such a thing?"

Tamora sighed heavily, "It was probably one of the bad guys from his game. Master Chief did say that the Green Goblin disappeared right after it was confirmed that Parker was dead."

"No Tammy, that can't be it. Not all bad guys are bad when the arcade closes, Ralph taught me that. Besides, when I talked to Ms. Watson, she made it sound as if her fiance and the missing villain were friends once the arcade closed. She said something about the three of them all heading on over to Tapper's to celebrate a successful day of work."

"Well, then I don't know Felix. People are crazy. Maybe he accidentally walked through a Pac-Man Ghost, or ran into one of Mario's flower power fire balls or something. It may appear that he was murdered, but maybe it was just an accident."

Felix sat up right and shook his head violently, "No ma'am! There is definitely something fishy about this whole scenario; I can feel it in my gut!"

Tamora rolled her eyes, "Felix, don't worry about it. I know you are the good guy, and all you want to do is help, but this isn't your battle."

Felix crossed his arms and huffed, "I'm not so sure I can do that ma'am. Experience has taught me to trust my gut, and that is what I am going to do. I am going to use every resource available to find information that can help me help those poor characters over in 'Spider Man 3' who are going to be unplugged. They have a whole city in there that needs to be evacuated!"

"I know your gut is telling you to help those people, but mine is telling me to keep you from getting involved! Stay out of this, and that's an order Soldier!" Tamora shouted.

Felix wiped his eyes on his sleeve, and hopped off his wife's lap. He placed his hands on his hips, and pouted like a small child, "No." He stated defiantly. This took more courage than he had ever had to muster up before. Even taking on cy-bugs while they destroyed 'Sugar Rush' took less courage than it did to tell his wife "No."

Tamora was taken aback; She was not use to people telling her no and defying direct orders. Her cheeks flushed with anger.

Felix, seeing how cross his wife had become by his childish outburst, decided it was best to take a step back and explain. "What...what I'm trying to say is..." He stuttered, loosing his courage "I refuse to let things be, until I know more about what is going on."

Tamora raised her eyebrow at him, and thought for a moment. Felix was a very determined individual, especially when he felt there was some small way he could do something to help. He wasn't going to back off, and he defiantly wasn't going to just forget about this either. He would be up day and night for the next three weeks with the gears in his brain turning. If he wanted to find out more about what was going on, then nothing was going to stop him.

Tamora crossed one leg over the other, and sat up tall. Felix knew what this meant. She had done the same thing when they got into their argument over weather or not Felix was going to leave his game and move into hers. They had bantered back and forth for over a week; Felix was too afraid to move into one of the barracks, and she didn't want all the socializing that came with living in the penthouse. This was the exact same way she sat on his couch the day they decided it would be best for both of them if they moved into one of the more secluded homes that he and Ralph had built together off screen in his game. This was her compromising pose.

"Okay Fix-It," She took a deep breath " You are determined to find a way you can help the folks who lost their hero, and I'm determined to keep you safe, which I guess puts us at an impasse."

Felix raised his eyebrows, "So what do you suggest we do?"

"Well..." she clasped her hands together in her lap, "I was going to suggest that instead of letting you run 'hickely picklely' all over, game hopping trying to find out more about what is going on, I was going to go. I mean, let's face it pint-size, I am a lot less breakable than you are, and people are more intimidated by me than you. I can get information more efficiently _and _the killer is less likely to come after for me for snooping. More likely than not they know my reputation."

"Well Tammy, I don't know. I mean now that you bring up the whole killer coming after you thing..."

"Felix, I highly doubt it's even a killer. I just said that because I know that's what you think."

"But Master Chief said..."

"Master Chief has a record of jumping to conclusion and blowing things out of porportion."

Felix sighed, "Well...I guess, but I have a condition too."

Tamora raised one eyebrow "Oh, and what would that be?"

"You take Markowski with you."

The Sargent was taken aback by her husband's response. "What?"

"Tammy, I don't want you hurt. You may think you are invincible, but you are not. If you go snooping for information, and the killer finds out, there could very well be trouble, and I don't want you facing it alone. Since you don't want me going with you because I'm not as tough and intimidating to fit the qualifications of being less fragile, I want you to take someone with you that can protect you."

She blinked in astonishment, "Wow Fix-It, I didn't know you felt that way. Most people assume I can take care of myself, and wouldn't worry about me like that."

Felix climbed up into his wife's lap and caressed her cheek, "Tammy, I love you, that's why I married you. As your husband, it is my _duty, _no my _privilege_ to worry about you."

Her eyes sparkled and her heart filled with happiness. She leaned down and passionately kissed him. When she pulled away, he was blushing deeply with the "honey glows."

The next morning Tamora awoke early. She quietly climbed out of bed, and pulled the covers up to Felix's chin. He moaned a little and rolled over onto his side. Tamora couldn't help but giggle at how adorable he was when he was sleeping. She left the room and walked down stairs into the kitchen and made herself breakfast. While her bagel was toasting and her tea was brewing in the kettle, she decided to call Markowski and ask him to tag along on her little adventure later that day. She grabbed the scrap of paper off the fridge with his number on it and dialed. It rang only once before before he answered.

"Markowski residents, Dave speaking." Came a gruff yet polite voice.

"Good morning soldier."

There was dead silence on the other end of the phone for a moment and Tamora smiled bemused.

"Sarge...?" Markowski asked in surprise.

"Well, who else could it be! I highly doubt you know any other woman with a voice as deep and gruff as mine."

More silence.

"Are you there soldier?! I order you to answer me!"

"Um.."The voice stuttered "Good morning Sarge, uh...what can I help you with."

"Well, I have a request..."

"A request?"

"Yes, a request. You know, the kind of thing you can refuse if you want; Although, if you do refuse, you had better not get use to it!"

"Um, yes ma'am! Uh, what is it you want to ask of me?" He was still in shock from the out of the blue call from his superior.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a little field trip later today."

"Um, Sarge, if you are trying to get me to go out on a date with you or something, you know I'm happily married and quite frankly so are you." Markowski whispered quickly.

Tamora's mouth flung open in disbelief, and she smacked her forehead with her palm. "What?" She shouted angrily into the phone, "I know I'm a little rough around the edges, but what kind of woman do you think I am?!" She rubbed her temple with her phone-free hand, and growled in frustration, "Look princess, I have to do some research that may land me into some trouble if I'm not careful. I know it's summer vacation, and that's why I originally planned to go alone; However, Felix threw a tantrum and demanded that I take someone with. You are the best soldier I have Markowski, and that's why I'm enlisting your help. If you don't want to come that's fine! I'll ask Master Chief if he can take a break from his computer girlfriend over in 'Portal' and her cakes full of lies. Although, if you do come, I will gladly pay you for the time you took out of your vacation to help your boss. Don't do it just for the money though soldier, I don't want you to regret not spending time with your family or something. I may be rude,loud and demanding, but I'm not heartless. So, do you want to accompany me to Liberty City, or not?"

" Aye Aye Sarge!"

"Good, now meet me at the Grand Theft Auto Four platform at fourteen hundred hours, and not a second later. Wear civilian clothes but keep a concealed weapon with you, I hear they allow that there."

"Yes Ma'am." Unknown to the Sargent, he saluted the phone.

"Dismissed!" Tamora shouted into the receiver, and hung up the phone. Just then the kettle started to scream, and water started to bubble out of the lid. At the same time, smoke started to come pouring out of the toaster. "Oh fantastic." She grumbled. She stalked over to the stove and flipped off the burner. Before she had the chance to grab a dishtowel to clean up all the hot water that had spilled over the sides of the kettle, the smoke coming out of the toaster became thicker. The smoke detector just outside the kitchen doorway started to go off, and the Sargent became instantly annoyed.

"Oh can it!" She growled as she picked up the toaster and threw it against the wall. It shattered into a million tiny pieces upon impact with wall. An extremely burnt bagel dropped to the floor with a thud. Tamora tried to pick it up, but it burnt her hand and caused her to instantly drop it again. Frustrated, she dropped to the floor and placed her head in her hands.

"Just breathe Tamora, before you break anything else. Take Ralph's advice for once."

"Rough morning honey?" yawned a concerned yet sleepy voice from the kitchen doorway.

Tamora lifted her head out of her hands to find her husband standing in the kitchen doorway in his blue pinstriped, button up pajamas. His usually tidy hair was as untamed as the Amazon rainforest, and his face was still flushed from sleep. In his left hand was his magic golden hammer.

Tamora frowned at him apologetic, "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"Well.." He yawned, "Not directly. It was the smoke alarm that woke me up."

"Sorry about that." She mumbled as she picked herself up off the floor.

"You didn't intentionally light the news paper on fire again, did you?"

"No...the toaster sort of...exploded."

"Oh..." He rubbed his eyes sleepily, "And by exploded, you mean it burnt your bagel into a hockey puck again, and you threw it against the wall..."

"..." She grabbed the broom and started sweeping up the bits and bobs that was now their toaster, "Do you want me to make you some coffee?"

Felix walked over and grabbed the dustpan full of toaster bits, "No sweetie, I don't really need any caffeine today, but I could go for a bowl of cereal." He tapped the toaster bits with his hammer, and placed the repaired item back on the counter.

Tamora pulled out the box of Felix's favorite cereal and placed it on the table with the carton of milk, two bowls and two spoons. Any normal day she would have refused to touch any of Felix's sugarcoated marshmallow mess he called breakfast, but considering she was too frustrated to try and toast another bagel, she decided she could choke it down.

Felix finished wiping up the water on the stove, and took his seat at the table, "So besides the toaster _exploding _again, how has your morning been?"

Tamora poured some milk into her cereal, "A roller coaster of 'what has this world come to.'" she growled.

Felix looked up at her with his big sad eyes, "Oh golly, that sounds awful. What happened?"

She swallowed her mouthful of too sweet, cavity causing fluff, "I called Markowski to ask him to tag along on the little investigation that we agreed I would do for you, and he thought I was hitting on him."

Felix was taken aback, "What?"

"That good for nothing princess can be so thick sometimes."

"Well...I hope you cleared things up with him..."

"Oh I cleared things up alright."

"And..." Felix prompted hopefully. He wanted to know so badly if Markowski had agreed to go with her. He knew if he had refused, the Tamora would go alone, just to keep him from running off and snooping for himself.

"And he agreed to come with. We are meeting at the 'Grand Theft Auto Four' tram platform at two o'clock this afternoon."

"Oh fantastic, I'm so happy he could come. Someone has got to keep you safe and out of trouble Tammy, and Dave is such a nice guy..." He took a bite of his cereal, and then froze. It scraped his throat on the way down as what his wife had just said sunk in, "wait, why Grand Theft Auto? That game is ever so dangerous Tammy!" He threw his tiny arms up into the air.

"Because Fix-It," she crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back in her chair. "It's common knowledge that the Liberty City police force knows all the gossip. If anyone knows anything about what happened to Peter Parker, then they have heard it."

"Oh, but Tammy 'Grand Theft Auto' is such a violent game." , he pleaded,

"And mine isn't?"

Felix opened his mouth to protest.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know..." Tamora cut in before he could say anything, "The whole If you die outside your game you don't regenerate thing. I'm aware of that Felix. Look, I am a trained military officer, who will be carrying a concealed fire arm with me. You don't need to get your panties all in a bunch, short-stack. Besides, I'll be with Markowski. What's the worst that can happen?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, this is chapter 3! Hoorah! sorry it took so long to get an update out there, but unfortunately it's finals week, and we all know how much _fun_ finals are! yaaaaayyyy for tests! *crosses arms and rolls eyes* So yeah, this is the chapter that really starts to get the ball rolling, and I do hope you enjoy it. It is quite a bit longer than the last two, so I hope it makes up for the too long break between chapters. **

**Okay, so now for the FYIs: In this chapter takes place in the world of the game of _Grand Theft Auto IV_ and includes it's main character. There are also some references to _Super Mario World _( as in the one for the super NES), a few more for _spider man 3_ (which should be stopping soon) and one for _Zelda_.**

**So yeah, enjoy and don't forget to give me some feedback in a review. Remember: good,bad, or indifferent, it all helps :) thanks**

**Shadowteengirl: Thanks for the review and I feel your pain. Killing Peter Parker almost killed me...**

**moonliteshdow: yep, famous last words...and especially when she's traveling with Markowski of all characters...**

**Vanellope and sticky fan: awww, thanks so much. The review meant so much ;)**

* * *

It was 2:05 pm, and Tamora was standing alone on the 'GTA IV' platform waiting for Markowski to arrive. She glanced impatiently down at her watch. "I told him fourteen hundred hours." she grumbled angrily to herself. She had had a bad first half of the day, what with Ralph popping in unexpectedly once again, and Markowski was going to have to deal with the brunt of it if he didn't hurry up and get there soon.

One of the many things that agitated the sergeant about living in Niceland, was the fact that nobody ever knocked. What with all the game's characters being programmed to be ready for a social gathering at any moment, nobody felt the need to knock. Too make this worse, nobody robbed anybody in Niceland, so none of the houses were built with doors that could _actually _lock. There was a key hole on all of the outside doors, but those were only there to serve the purpose of intimidating characters from _other _games that might try and rob them. It was the stupidest thing Tamora had ever heard of, and her annoyance with the concept was only amplified every time Ralph walked through the door without warning.

Just as Tamora was about to finalize her promise to herself that one day Niceland would learn the importance of knocking, Markowski came sprinting onto the platform. She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot at him.

"Sorry I'm late Sarge..." he gasped, bent over with his hands placed on his knees for support.

"I said fourteen hundred hours and not a second later, soldier!" She growled.

"I'm sorry..."he continued to gasp "It's just...my wife...she...made...me..."  
"Spit it out soldier!"

Markowski stood up right, and tried to regulate his breathing, "Jenny made me walk with Phalyn to the 'Spider Man 3' platform and wait for her friend Titia. Apparently, there has been some trouble over on that side of the arcade. I should have made it on time. Heck, I should have been early, but Phalyn had to wear those shoes...and she couldn't walk any faster than maybe two miles an hour."

"No excuses!" She backhanded him across the face, and an audible _SLAP_ echoed through GCS, "Do you know what the saddest part is about this situation, princess?"

Markowski spit a mouthful of code onto the floor of the platform, "No ma'am."

"The fact that _you _are the best I've got!" She didn't truly mean this, she did like Markowski. He was a good kid, and a good soldier; However, it was in her coding to be as rude and degrading as possible toward anyone who worked under her.

"Uh, yes ma'am! Sorry ma'am!" Markowski Saluted.

Tamora roller her eyes, "Stop being such a teacher's pet Markowski, the train's here."

Markowski dropped his arm and followed her onto the train.

* * *

A few moments later Tamora and Dave had climbed up what felt like a million stairs, and stood in the glaring sunlight that shined happily down on Liberty City. Everywhere, as far as they could see, there were skyscrapers, restaurants, night clubs, and dress shops. Cars of all sorts were lined up along the street, and way off in the distance the silhouette of a statue that greatly resembled the Statue of Liberty stood proud and tall against the clouds.

Markowski was shaking his head in disbelief, "I just don't get it.", he muttered.

"Don't get what?" Tamora asked as she took off her backpack and started searching around for her cruiser.

"This city is set up exactly like the city called New York over in 'Spider Man', the only difference is that everything here seems to be a cheap knock off. I mean, according to the gamers New York City is a real city, so what I don't understand is why this city can't be called New York as well."

Tamora shrugged "Well considering quite a few games take place in New York, the programmers probably felt that the name was over used, and cliché."

"Yeah but I mean..."

"Shhh!", The sergeant cut him off, "Markowski, listen."

He paused for a moment, frozen in place. "Sarge, I don't hear anything except those sirens in the distance..." he whispered.

"Exactly..." Tamora whispered back, "A huge popular city, in the middle of the day and not a sound to be heard for miles; there aren't even any characters out and about."

"...so?"

Tamora wheeled on him, and backhanded him across the face for the second time, "Don't you get it soldier! A city this big, and nobody running around causing traffic jams and cussing can only mean one thing. They are hiding...there is probably some sort of trouble going on in this area."

Markowski spit another mouthful of code at the ground and grabbed a flier tacked to the tree they were standing next to, "You mean like this?..."

Tamora snatched the paper out of his hand, "Wanted," she read aloud, "Niko Bellic. Guilty of crimes including voluntary manslaughter, breaking and entering, drug dealing, and grand theft auto. If you have any information call the L.C.P.D. At this number..."

Then as if on cue, a car with it's front window smashed in and it's driver's side door missing came squealing around the corner. Behind it was a parade of law enforcement vehicles including patty wagons, tanks, and helicopters. The driver suddenly turned around in his seat and pulled a pistol out of seemingly nowhere.

"Markowski, down!" Tamora shouted over the sirens and gunshots. She pulled him to the ground and they army crawled to the most sheltered area available: behind a near by mailbox. They peeked their heads around the corner to watch the action.

"L.C.P.D., pull over now!" A voice boomed over a megaphone as the tanks began to return fire upon the most likely stolen, beat up car. The tank hit the fugitive vehicle squarely in the back bumper, completely obliterating the entire back end. The car began to swerve out of control, and the driver was forced to drop his weapon out into the street, and return his hands to the steering wheel. However; he could not regain control, and ended up smashing into a light post sideways. The driver promptly flew out of the front windshield and landed on his back in the middle of the street. The law enforcement vehicles formed a circle around the driver, and skidded to a halt.

"Geeze," Tamora mumbled, "Felix wasn't kidding when he said this was a violent game."

"You think that's the guy on the wanted poster, Sarge?" Markowski whispered.

"I don't _think_ Markowski, I _know."_

Niko stood surrounded with his hands in the air while the cops approached him, guns aimed and ready to fire. He was promptly cuffed, searched, and shoved into the back of a patty wagon. As the vehicles began to drive away with their prisoner in tow, Tamora jumped to her feet, and whipped out her cruiser.

"Sarge, what are you doing?"

"Following them. What do you think I'm doing Princess? Now hop on!"

Markowski jumped onto the cruiser, "But why are we following them?"

"Because they lead to the police station, and the police station leads to the police chief."

"But why do we need to see the police chief?"

Tamora growled and closed her eyes in frustration. She wanted so badly to slap Markowski across the face again, but she already felt bad for causing his mouth to bleed twice. Although she would never admit it to his face, she resisted the urge because she liked him as a person; She instead decided to just yell at him.

"Are you questioning my authority, soldier?" She demanded.

"Uh, no ma'am!" Markowski flinched.

"Good, because if you say one more thing without my permission, you are doing boarder patrol for a month when we go back to work, and will be handling all stray cy-bugs, solo! Now hold on tight, and keep your mouth shut!" They zoomed off after the parade of police cars.

* * *

A few terrifying and death defying minutes later they had arrived in front of the L.C.P.D. Headquarters. Markowski stepped off the cruiser, looking almost as pale as his ghostly white daughter, and as sick as Mario when he eats too many mushrooms. After what felt like a lifetime of dodging and weaving in between the traffic, he suddenly remembered why he no longer traveled with his superior by means of cruiser. Although she was quite good at maneuvering the high-tech hover board, she was also prone to a great deal of road rage. Any vehicle in her path, she simply cut off and zoomed around, and as for the pedestrians...well, they got pushed over. It's not like the city wasn't use to this kind of behavior though, what with Niko and his cousin, Roman, running around.

The sergeant stepped off the cruiser too and shoved it into her backpack, "Come on Soldier, we have business to take care of. I wanna be out of this dump they call a city before four o'clock, so get a move on."

Markowski clutched his stomach, and turned a pale green color. "Yes ma'am..." he managed to choke out before puking in the middle of the street. Oh mod how he hated when she drove.

Tamora marched through the huge glass double doors of the police station, and right up to the receptionist sitting at the front desk who was reading a gossip magazine. She slammed her palms down on the desk, causing the man behind it to jump. He slowly lowered his tabloid, and glared crankily up at Tamora.

"Can I _help_ you." he snapped, in a thick accent that resembled one from New York.

"I need to talk to the chief." She demanded.

"Well, I'm sorry _miss_, but he's currently in a meeting. You see, we just incarcerated a dangerous convict."

Calhoun raised her eyebrow at the receptionist;She didn't like his attitude. "You don't seem to understand," she growled "I have important military business that demands immediate attention."

"Well I can't help you. You are going to have to wait."

"Why don't you just call him?"

"Because, he's in a meeting."

Just then, Markowski came walking through the doors, still looking pale. The man behind the desk looked over at him and smiled hugely.

"Dave? Is that you?" he asked shocked.

Markowski smiled back. "Hey Andrew, how have you been?" He asked cheerfully.

Tamora slapped her palm against her forehead once again as she thought to herself that only Markowski would be friends with such a buffoon. "You two know each other?" she demanded.

Markowski shrugged, "Yeah, he's sort of my brother-in-law."

"Good!" She exclaimed, "Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

Markowski looked over at his wife's brother, puzzled.

"She's demanding I phone the chief up in his office so she can speak with him." Andrew grumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Up in his office?" Tamora parroted "I thought you said he was in an important meeting!"

Andrew pushed his square-rimmed glasses higher upon his nose with his pointer finger. "I lied." He smiled.

Tamora gave him the death glare, and Markowski sighed. "Andrew, we really need to talk to the chief." he pleaded.

There was a short pause. "Fine, I'll phone him. But _only _if this psychotic woman apologizes for being so rude and demanding."

"Come on Andrew, we don't have time for this. Besides, she's literally not coded to apologize for anything."

Andrew stared at Tamora; he was one of few people who didn't become uncomfortable under her glare.

Markowski looked up at her with sympathetic eyes, "Sorry Sarge, this is just how he works..."

Andrew raised his eyebrows, "Wait, this is your game's infamous Sergeant Calhoun?"

She glared at Markowski as he nodded slowly.

"Your reputation proceeds you." Andrew spat at her.

Tamora's face became fire engine red, and Markowski began to shift uncomfortably.

"Look Andrew, can you please just take us to the chief. She's getting rather upset and I don't want..."

"Sorry, Dave! I'm afraid I can't do that."

Markowski ran his fingers through his hair frustrated, and glanced over at his agitated boss with pleading eyes. He didn't want trouble, especially in a police station of all places, but he knew his superior was not one for being reasonable.

She flipped her long blonde bangs out of her face, and smoothed her expression; the last thing she wanted to do was embarrass Markowski anymore than she already had. His pleading eyes broke her heart. She knew she was out of line, and she knew how much his image meant to him, so she decided to put her emotions aside and for once act like a friend rather than a sergeant.

She took a deep breath, "Look, I'm sorry for being so rude. I'm just usually a no-crap, get in and get things done type of person. I was frustrated from the ride over here and taking it out on you, the receptionist, was wrong. I'm sorry...now can we please see the chief?"

Markowski's eyes popped out of his head, and his jaw dropped. He asked himself if he had actually heard what he had thought he heard, and shook his head in confusion. Had his sergeant just _apologized? _Without any _sarcasm_?

Tamora peeked over at her fellow officer, and took in his boggled expression. "Don't get use to that!" she snapped. She hated having to show her more compassionate side in front of her men, because it made them think they could get away with things.

Markowski snapped his mouth shut, and dropped his eyes to the floor, "Yes ma'am!"

"And no one else hears about this, got it? Because if so...Microsoft save your soul..."

Markowski nodded franticly, "Yes ma'am!"

Behind the reception desk, Andrew smirked as he dialed the number to the chief's office. Years of working as a temp in cities such as this one had taught him a thing or two about not taking any sort of crap from any kind of cranky costumer. He had broken some of the best of the worst over the years, and Calhoun was just another accomplishment to inflate his ego. He thought it was a shame that there wasn't time to tell her that once upon a time, he had broken Markowski in the exact same way.

"Hello." Andrew spoke politely into the receiver, "Yeah, I have two soldiers who came all the way from 'Hero's Duty' that requested to speak with you sir...yeah, okay...yeah, I'll send them in...okay, thanks." He hung up the phone and walked over to the huge oak door across the room. He punched in a code on the keypad next to the handle. A light on the pad turned green and an audible _click_ was heard. Andrew held the door open for them to go through.

"Up the stairs, down the hall, and the second door on the left..." he grumbled.

Markowski and Tamora nodded at him and headed up the stairs.

Andrew shook his head as he closed the door behind them. "I swear, those military types are all the same.

As Tamora and Markowski climbed the stairs up to the second floor of the station and wandered down the long hallway, Markowski began to talk to himself again.

"Why is it always the second door on the left..." he mumbled

Tamora raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It just seems that whenever someone is giving directions about the location of a room it always seems to be the second door on the left that is mentioned. Kind of cliché in my opinion."

"Right..."

They had arrived outside the room. Tamora Knocked lightly on the solid oak door. From inside, a soft rustling of papers and the muffled dragging sound of chairs being moved across carpeting could be heard, and within a matter of seconds a man opened the door.

He was tall and portly, with thinning gray hair, and a handlebar mustache. He was wearing a royal blue uniform with brass buttons and white gloves that made him look more like a drum major than a police chief. He smiled hugely at the sight of Tamora and her unfortunate co-worker.

"Why hello, and welcome to Liberty City, the finest city east of 'Super Mario World'" He boomed in a cheerful voice.

"Riiiiiggghhhttt..." Tamora mumbled, "Look, I've really got to be leaving this city and on my way home in an hour, or my husband is going to flip. So, let's cut the formality crap and cut to the chase." she placed her hands on her hips.

The man's face fell, "I like you, you are a no-crap kind of girl. At least I don't have to put on a facade to have a meeting with you...Is your name Tamora Calhoun by any chance?"

"It's Tamora Fix-It, and I prefer to go by sergeant, or ma'am...why?"

"Your reputation proceeds you...now come on in." He held the door open for her and Markowski to step inside, and guided them to two plush red chairs in front of his desk. "Have a seat."

The two soldiers took their seats.

"So, what exactly is it that I can do for you two?" The chief asked as he plopped himself into his huge leather chair.

Tamora crossed her right ankle on her right knee and folded her hands behind her head, "I need to know how much you know about the Peter Parker incident."

The man tugged at his tie a bit, "What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean, was it a murder or just a ruthless kid that did something stupid ad ended up getting himself killed outside his game?"

Markowski cocked his head to the side and wondered why in all the worlds his sergeant wanted information on a rumored murder.

The chief hesitated, "Well...I'm not suppose to say anything due to the fact that it could potentially cause mass hysteria in the arcade; however, you are respected all through the games because of your ability to keep a secret, and keep those you tell quiet. I'll give you the scoop if you can promise that your cadet here won't say a word to anyone."

Tamora glared at Markowski, "Oh he won't say a word...will you Markowski?" she growled intimidatingly.

"No ma'am!" he saluted, his voice slightly cracking with fear.

Tamora turned her gaze back to the chief, "So what's the deal with the Parker kid?"

The chief sighed, "Well, much as we would love for it to have been an accident, it was in fact a murder."

Tamora raised her eyebrow, "So Felix was right..." she mumbled to herself.

"Parker isn't the first though..." The chief continued, "Since his death, several other characters have had some horrible things happen to them.

Tamora was listening intently now, "What do you mean..."

"Since Parker's death Link, from Zelda's cousin has gone MIA, and both Mario and Luigi have been confirmed dead. We have done some investigating into these deaths and it appears they are murders as well."

"Why are so many being killed?" Tamora inquired.

The chief shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "We can't be sure but it appears that it is the work of some serial killer who finds it especially fun to torture their victims before they kill them."

The usually valiant sergeant shivered, "Why do you think this..."

"Well, all evidence points to a serial killer. I mean, apart from Mario and Luigi, the characters involved have absolutely nothing to do with each other what so ever. They have nothing in common, accept they all brown haired, blue eyed males."

Markowski and his superior looked at each other.

"That's not all though," The chief ran his fingers nervously through his hair, "We here at the L.C.P.D. Are well known for our ability to gather information; some even refer to us as the gossip capital. You see, we have come into the possession of a quote on quote 'black list' that we believe that the killer has created to keep track of who's next. So far all the names on the list have been murdered in the order that they were written on the list. Now sergeant, what did you say your last name was again..."

"Fix-It..." she replied slowly, her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

The chief walked over to one of the various file cabinets in his office and pulled out a manila envelope. He placed it on his desk and pulled out a singular sheet of printer paper.

His face paled, "I'm sorry ma'am..." he replied slowly as he handed her the sheet, "It appears that Fix-It Felix Jr. is next on the list...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Internet! Chapter 4 is now up and ready to rock and roll! So yeah, sorry this chapter took so long to be posted but finals week is till going on so all of my free time has been focused on trying not to fail at life! Also, this chapter was a bit intense to write...**

**Anyway, this chapter contains a few more references to the world of GTA IV, and I think that's it as far as non Wreck-I Ralph characters goes. Let's hope I didn't forget anything :)So, as always, enjoy and please remember to review. Good, bad or indifferent, every little comment helps :)**

**Anonymous: haha, thanks so much! glad you like it ;)**

**Shadowteengirl: thanks for the review, and I don't believe she will be happy either**

**Vanellopeandstickyfan: Thanks once again! And right? How can the world go on without our favorite handyman? If this killer is persistent enough we may just end up being stuck with Bob The Builder...ewwww**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I won so far are Andrew, the Chief and Phayln...**

* * *

Tamora hopped off of the GTA IV tram, and sprinted blindly ahead through GCS. As she ran, she seemed to be oblivious to everything around her. She didn't care who she knocked over, or what people shouted at her as she passed by; she couldn't hear any of them. All Tamora could hear was the tiny voice in her head that repeated the same abusive words _"Felix is dead. Felix is dead. Felix is dead..."_

When she arrived at the 'Fix-It Felix Jr.' tram platform, she wasted no time actually waiting for the tram. Instead she whipped out her cruiser and rode it down the wires into her husband's game. Once she was back in familiar surroundings, she started to feel slightly better; however, her mind was still in panic mode.

"Serge, are you okay?" came a startled voice from behind her.

She jumped a little before turning to see Markowski standing behind her on his cruiser.

"Markowski?" she asked confused.

"Yes..."

"What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you get home alive. Are you alright? I mean you're usually so observant, but you didn't even notice I as still here with you..."

Tamora ran her fingers through her bangs , and shook her head slowly, "I...I..." she stuttered. She froze for a moment with her breathing ragged and tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She couldn't let Markowski see her like this. She was his superior, and allowing him to see her in a moment of weakness would destroy the respect he had for her as a strong leader.

She dug into her pocket, puled out a small red coin purse, and placed it in Markowski's hand.

"Go home..." her voice cracked on the last word, "Go home and spend some time with Phalyn." she turned her back to him.

"...Are you going to be okay?..."

"I said go home!" She shouted, her voice raw with emotion.

Markowski placed a comforting hand on his superior's shoulder. "I'll keep my mouth shut." he all but whispered, "Call me if you need anything..."

Tamora nodded once, and Markowski sped away.

* * *

Felix was cleaning the mirror in his and Tamora's bedroom when a huge _Bang!_ Came from downstairs.

"FELIIIIXXXX!" Tamora called desperately from the front hall. Felix jumped a little at the sound of her voice; she sounded like someone was strangling her. He instantly became worried, and hurried as fast as he could to put the cleaning things back where they belonged.

"FEEEELLLIIIXXXX!" Tamora called again, in terror. More banging sounds came from the lower levels of the house. Felix started to panic. He sprinted down the stairs and into the living room. Tamora spun around on one heel and aimed her blaster directly at him. Instinctively he raised his hands in defense.

"Tammy, honey! It's me!" He shouted as he cowered in the doorway to their living room.

Tamora, finally realizing that it was her husband she was aiming her weapon at and not a serial killer, dropped her blaster to the floor and rushed at him with open arms. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and cradled him in her arms like a small child. He gazed up at her in wide-eyed terror as she proceeded to drop to the floor and sob.

"Tammy...Tammy honey...what in the world is the matter?" He asked panicked.

"I...I..." She sobbed, "I thought you were..."

"Thought I was what honey?"

Her face paled and her voice suddenly became dark, "Dead."

Felix wriggled out of her tight embrace, and sat down on her lap. He took her face into his two tiny hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Honey..." he cooed soothingly, "I'm fine. I'm...I'm alive...mostly."

Her ocean blue eyes raged with a powerful hurricane, "What do you mean mostly?" She growled between gritted teeth.

Felix flinched with her sudden change in emotion, "I...I mean...a little part of me dies inside every time I see you upset, and this little episode of yours has nearly killed me."

Her eyes softened, and she pulled him into a deep kiss. As Felix tried his best to give his wife the most reassuring kiss he had ever given her, he couldn't help but think about something Ralph had told him a long time ago about women being a roller coaster of emotion.

After a few moments, Felix pulled gently out of the kiss, and ran his fingers delicately through his wife's soft bangs.

"Tammy honey, why in all the worlds would you think that I was dead?"

Tamora's eyes hardened, and she set her jaw as the memories of her little excursion to Liberty City flooded her mind. Felix looked on in horror as his wife's face abruptly became reddish-purple in color. He couldn't help but to think to himself that if she had been a 'Looney Toon' rather than a respectable sergeant of a well trained military, steam might have been coming out of her ears.

"Now, T-Tammy...r-remember what the d-doctor had said about your code pressure..."Felix stuttered as he nervously patted his wife's shoulder.

Hearing her husband's voice quivering with a mixture of concern and fear made Tamora realize that she had let her emotions get the better of her once again. She took a deep breath, and stuffed her rage deep down inside where she knew she could contain it until she needed it. She knew bottling up her anger was unhealthy, but the thought of exploding in front of her fragile husband and watching him cower in the corner would definitely be more of a health risk for her. Her heart broke in two every time Felix became frightened, and it nearly killed her every time it was _her_ who had scared the crap out of him. It was also for this very reason that Tamora came to the sudden conclusion that she could _not _under _any _circumstances, let him find out about the little discovery she had made today. If a killer was after him, then she had to protect him. If he found out that he was next, then he would go insane with fear, loose all capability to think clearly, and make some rash decision that would eventually cause him to get hurt in the end. She knew this, because she saw it every day with Markowski and the smoothed her expression into the same disgusted snarl that she wore whenever Markowski or one of the other bozos she was in charge of had screwed up. It was the closest she could get to a fake smile for now.

"Tammy?" Felix asked befuddled by another of his wife's mood swings.

She tucked her bangs behind her ear, and cleared her throat, "I uh...had an interesting little _Adventure_ over in GTA today..."

Felix's eyes widened, "What happened?"

"Well for starters, Markowski was five minutes late to our rendezvous at the tram platform, with a lame excuse that he had to walk his daughter to a friend's house and she was wearing heels."

Felix sighed, "Yep, sounds like Dave alright..."

"So after I finished reaming him out, we got on the tram and entered the game. However, when we climbed up from the underground station, we ran into a fugitive who was shooting up the police force."

"Jimminy jamminy Tammy, I told you that game was violent!"

"Yeah, I realized all too quickly that you weren't kidding..."

Felix's face became nervous, "What else happened?"

Tamora sighed, "Well, I got into an argument with the receptionist at the L.C.P.D., who apparently is Markowski's brother-in-law. Only makes sense if you ask me, Markowski's brother hardly has the sense that Microsoft programmed a goose. It's no wonder he married a bozo like that. Anyway, So when we finally got to talk to the chief we were told that once again...you were right."

Felix removed his ball cap and gazed sadly down at the ground, "It was a murder, wasn't it..."

"Yeah, and apparently one of four that have happened so far." She rolled her eyes, trying to play it off as if it was nothing that interesting.

He snapped his head up, and gazed fearfully into his wife's eyes, "Who were the other three?"

Tamora flicked her gaze to the floor, unable to meet her husband's eyes, "Mario, Luigi and Link's cousin..." She replied in a soft tone.

Felix's eyes filled with tears, "Mario!" He called out in despair, and collapsed in his wife's lap, "Oh Tammy, he was my friend. One of my very fist friends. That's two Mario's and two Luigi's I've lost in the 35 years we've been plugged in! Two, Tammy, two!"

Tamora snuggled her sobbing handy man close to her chest, and patted his back. "Felix, I'm so sorry..." she whispered into his hair.

After a few minutes, when his sobs had quieted, Tamora pulled him gently away from her, placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Look Felix, I prommise you that I will get to the bottom of this. I will find out who killed your friends and stop them from harming anyone else." she said solemnly, "especially...especially..."

"You will not do BOO!" Felix exploded, "Pardon my language ma'am, I know it is impolite to curse in front of a lady such as yourself, but I can not and _will_ not allow you to get involved in this any further than you already have. Curiosity killed the sergeant Tammy, and I will _not_ stand for you to be that sergeant!"

Tamora's jaw hit the floor. "...Felix?" she had never ever expected him to become this angry.

"No flex on this one ma'am!" He seethed, as his face began to burn a bright red, "If anyone is going to get to the bottom of this, it's me!"

Tamora jumped to her feet, remembering the warning the chief had given her earlier that day, and her rage from earlier unburied its self.

"Like fun you are short-stack!" she shouted back.

Felix gasped, "Tamora Jean I am a grown man and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

Tamora growled in frustration "Fix-It, why don't you ever listen to me?"

"I don't listen to you? I listen to you all the time Tamora, it's you that never listens to me. I love you Tammy, so for Microsoft's sake, stay out of this! I just lost two of my best friends for the second time in my life, and by golly ma'am, I refuse to loose you too! Now I know there is more to what you learned today in Liberty City, something you don't want to tell me, and that's fine. However, I also know that this information has scared the boo out of you, and that is why I am putting my foot down. If you want to be the hero, that's fine, but stick to taking out cy-bugs and leave the murderers to someone else!"

Just then, a voice came from the hallway.

"Hey Felix, I was talking to Marry about what our game's contribution should be to the summer extravaganza next Wednesday, and get this, she thought it would be cool if we hosted a cook..." As Ralph rounded the corner into the Fix-It's living room, he froze in terror. Instead of being greeted by a happy-go-lucky too sweet handyman watching 'Yoshi's home funniest videos' on Netflix, he was greeted by his best friend and his wife having an angry staring contest.

Without looking away from the stare-down she was having with her husband, Tamora reached into her gun holster, pulled out her pistol and aimed it at her annoying neighbor's chest.

"I think I'd better go..." Ralph mumbled quickly before nervously scurrying back down the Fix-It's hallway and out the front door.

Tamora stuffed her pistol back into it's holster, "I hate it when he does that." she mumbled.

Felix relaxed and smiled a small goofy smile, "You're not the only one."

Tamora looked at him quizzically, "I thought you didn't mind when people popped in unannounced and uninvited..."

Felix shook his head slowly, "No actually, I hate it."

"Then how come you never say anything. It's about time phone calls and knocking became customs in this game don't you think?"

"I...I'm held to a certain standard..."

Tamora placed her hands on her hips and giggled a little. The tension in the air from their argument was starting to clear away some.

Felix averted his gaze to the floor, "Tammy...Look, I'm...I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was out of line and it wasn't like me...it's just the thought of something happening to you makes me sick to my stomach. I nearly die inside every time you mention running off and trying to find this killer..."

"How do you think I feel short-stack? I lost one husband, and I'm _not_ loosing another. Weather he's just coded back story or my real history, I refuse to go through that nightmare again. I love you too much to loose you Fix-It."

Felix gazed up at her flabbergasted.

"Felix...your face is ruining the romantic make up scene..." Tamora giggled, "Now what's the matter?"

"I...I...oh, never mind...it's nothing really..."

"Felix."

"I...I don't deserve you..." He all but whispered.

Tamora shook her head in disbelief, and scooped him up in her arms, "Don't you ever say that." she pulled his ball cap off and ruffled his hair, "If anybody here doesn't deserve someone, it's me. I yelled at a receptionist today, and a police chief. I knocked children over as I was sprinting through Game Central Station, I caused Markowski to spit code twice, and I aimed a gun not only at you but also Ralph...and that's just today."

"Yeah but Tammy...that's just you. You are a little rough around the edges, but I love you for who you are."

"Just like I love you for being the skidish little mamma's boy you are." She smiled down at him lovingly, and placed her hand on his cheek. She leaned down and kissed him passionately for several minutes.

When she finally pulled away she noticed that Felix had tears in his eyes, "What's the matter?" she murmured softly.

"I'm just so lucky. After everything that has happened to me today, including the loss of two of my best friends, I still have you."

Tamora leaned down and pecked him once on each cheek, "Fix-It, you've had a rough day. Why don't you go upstairs and lay in bed for awhile and I'll make dinner." She set him back on the floor and placed his hat back on his head.

"Thank you Tammy." he smiled.

As he headed upstairs, he grabbed the mail off the small table that sat in his front hall. When he had changed out of his everyday work clothes, and into his button-down pinstriped pajamas, he climbed into bed, and started sorting through the mail. He smiled as he noticed that some of Tamora's men's wives had sent her what looked to be some sort of summer wishes cards that were still addressed to sergeant Calhoun. He thought it was funny how none of her men referred to her as sergeant Fix-It, ot of fear that for one strange reason or another she might get angry and go off on them. He placed his wife's various cards off to the side, and continued flipping through the mail. Most of it was junk advertisements for beach towels and car rentals over in Liberty City, but then there was one particular item that caught his attention. Behind the piles of ridiculous advertisements, there was hidden a single pink envelope addressed to him and him alone with no return envelope.

He cocked his head in confusion, and opened it. Inside was a single pice of notebook paper covered in glitter. The paper smelled of cotton candy, and the handwriting was huge, sloppy and childish even to the point that it was written in crayon.

_Dear Felix,_

_I need you and Stinkbrain to accompany me on a little secret mission. I've got a huge surprise planned for the serge, but I need both of you to help. Oh, and don't tell her about this letter or it will spoil everything. Meet me outside Sugar Rush at 7am tomorrow morning, and don't worry about rounding up 'ole Ralphie, I sent him a letter too. 7Am sharp, okay? Don't forget._

_Vanellope_

Felix couldn't help but giggle at the little note. If Vanellope had something planned for Tamora it could go one of two ways; It would make her extremely happy or extremely angry. Either way, the eternal child was sure to have fun with what ever she was going to get herself into, and Felix decided it could be fun to be part of the trouble making side for once.

"Oh, the innocent mind of a child." He mumbled to himself as he slipped the letter back into it's envelope and slid it under his pillow,"Vanellope, what are we going to do with you..."

* * *

Tamora awoke the next morning with her eyes still shut and her arm coiled protectively around her husband. Well, at least what her half awake mind told her was her husband. As the clouded feeling in her head cleared away, she found that she was in fact cuddling a pillow.

"Felix..." she sighed, slightly annoyed. It had become a routine of his in the last year to replace his presence with a pillow whenever he rose early. He knew his absence would wake her, and he had found that her sleepy mind could tell no difference between himself and a large fluffy pillow.

Tamora slowly climbed out of bed, and pulled on her plush purple slippers. She yawned and stretched before walking over to her vanity and brushing her hair. There were many things that she utterly despised, and among them was her own bedhead. When she had finished, she walked down stairs and into the kitchen, where she assumed her husband would be making breakfast. However, he wasn't there, and Tamora began to panic. She looked down at the kitchen table and found a scrap of paper with a note in Felix's hand writing on it, laying squarely in the centre.

_My dearest Tammy,_

_Knowing you, my absence has you in panic mode, but you needn't worry. I promised Vanelloppe that I would help her with something for her next big race. I should be home before noon, so please,Tammy don't worry about me. I'm safe. I made you some breakfast and put it in the microwave to keep it warm until you woke up. Hopefully it hasn't been sitting in there too long, and you won't have to reheat it. I love you very much my Honey Glow. I'll see you soon._

_With all my heart, _

_Felix_

Just then, there was a knock on the front door. Tamora jumped a bit, surprised by the courtesy that nobody from Niceland paid any mind to. She sighed heavily and went to the front door t o find out who It was. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see Ralph accompanied by a nine year old little girl with candy stuck in her hair sitting on his shoulder.

"Ralph? Vanellope?" She asked confused.

"Hi-yah serge!" Vanellope beamed. She turned to Ralph and glared at him, "See, I told you knocking would get you better results. You don't have a weapon aimed at your face this time!"

Ralph frowned and crossed his arms across his chest, "Oh, be quiet you little cavity."

Vanellope giggled.

Tamora cleared her throat, "Um...what are you guys doing here?"

"Ralphie and I were wondering if you and Hammer Bro wanted to go to the beach over in 'Volleyball World' with us today."

"But I thought Felix was helping you with your race?"

"My race? It's summer vacation! I don't have any races. Guh-doy!"

Tamora's heart began to pound in her chest as she shook her head in disbelief, "No...No, he left me a note saying he was going to meet you over in 'Sugar Rush'..."

"Well, he obviously isn't stinkbrain if I'm standing in front of you."

Tamora felt the blood drain from her face, as the pieces of the puzzle started to click together in her mind.

"Serge...what's the matter?" Ralph asked concerned.

"...It's a trap..."

* * *

Felix stood outside the 'Sugar Rush' tram platform and impatiently tapped his foot. Vanellope had told him to meet her there at 7am sharp, almost a half hour ago. As he agitately rocked back and forth on his heels, he nook notice at how empty GCS was. He seemed to be the only one out and about at this hour in the morning, all the other characters seemed to have used their vacation time to sleep in. He yawned hugely, and wished Vanellope had given him the same opportunity.

Suddenly, he felt someone grab his neck from behind. He jumped and tried to struggle free, but the person holding him was far too strong. His little heart beat rapidly in his chest, as he realized that this very well could be it for him. He continued to struggle, and his vision became obscured by various black dots that slowly grew in size.

"Tammy, I'm so sorry!" He called out. That was the last thing he did before he fell unconscious to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, so hello the magnificent interweb and welcome to chapter 5! I know it took a while to update but I have no excuse except the fact that I was lazy, and youtube kept distracting me. So, I know everyone is curious as to what has happened to our beloved handyman, but unfortunately I can't just cut to the chase today. There is some explaining to do.**

**Today's chapter features characters from _Mortal Kombat_, and _Star Wars Battlefront!_ Here's the deal though, I haven't played MK in forever so those of you who know the game, the characterizations will not be perfect. For those of you who have not, no background knowledge is needed. However, for those of you who know nothing about Star Wars...here is some basic background in like two minutes that might clear things up: A Jedi is basically a monk with the sixth sense (called the force, which can also refer to an over all negative/positive sense for the future) that is telepathy. A guy called Yoda is the head honcho, who speaks in a series of Anastrophies (backwards grammar/almost riddles)._  
_**

**Good, now that I have that established, I want you all to know that this WILL NOT become Star Wars centered like I know may of you fear. This knowledge is there for the two short cameos that the game makes and that's it. As said before many games will make cameos, and this is just one, so please no Star Wars hate. **

**Okay, this AN is long enough so the review acknowledgements will be at the bottom today. Speaking of which, please review. Good, bad or indifferent, it all helps. Thanks ever so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Wreck-It Ralph, Mortal Kombat, Or Star Wars...**

* * *

"I had everyone search every corner, and under every rock of this game." Vanellope reported worriedly, "I even searched Diet Cola Mountain, and no Felix."

"The men and I searched every inch of Game Central Station, and all we could find was Felix's footprints leading to the tram platform for this game, and then nothing..." Markowski gasped out of breath. He as well as several other of Tamora's prized soldiers had just come zooming down the 'Sugar Rush' tram wire on their cruisers after two long hours of running about GCS looking for any signs that Felix had been there.

"They must have taken him." Tamora growled in disgust.

"What I still can't wrap my mind around serge, is the fact that you _knew_ this killer was after Felix and you didn't _tell _him." Ralph jumped in.

Tamora wheeled on him, "How would you like it Wreck-It, if you just found out that Vanellope had just been _murdered_, and then you were told 'oh yeah, by the way the same guy who just killed your best friend is now coming for you!'"

"I'd take it as a challenge and avenge her death!"

"Well that's you Wreck-It! Felix would have curled up in a ball and cried until he had no tears left. Then when he was done with that, he would be so terrified that he wouldn't be able to function properly, or think clearly, or sleep, or eat, or anything. Maybe Felix's little terrified and shattered heart wouldn't bother you, but _I _could not stand to see him like that. It was bad enough I had to watch him cry over his fallen friends. I couldn't _bare _to tell him that he was to be the victim."

"I still don't understand how Fix-It could think that I actually wrote that letter." Vanellope sighed, "I mean everybody knows that I always write in peppermint scented pen, not crayon. And the envelope was pink! Pink! I hate pink! Blue is more my forte."

"Felix just lost his friend though Vanellope," Ralph explained, "He wasn't thinking clearly, and the killer took advantage of that."

Vanellope crossed her arms across her chest, and stamped her foot, "When we find Felix, whoever took him is going to have to deal with me! I'm going to kick their molasses from here all the way to 'Donkey Kong' and back again, and then I'm 'gunna..."  
"whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ralph interjected, "Who says anything about you getting involved in any of this?"

"Ralph, Felix is my friend too, and I'm just as worried as any of the rest of you!"

"And you have every right to be; However, If this maniac has no problem going after Felix, the nicest guy in the arcade, then what makes you think that they would spare you because you are a child. Besides, there is no guarantee that we will find Felix _alive_, and if we don't, I don't want you to have to witness that."

"But Ralphie..." Vanellope began to cry.

"No! You are staying here, in your game where you can't get permanently harmed, and you will keep a look out for Felix here! This game needs a president Vanellope, and a dead one isn't going to do it much good!"  
"You can't tell me what to do! You are in my game, and what I say goes!"

"Um, I believe that this game is run by a democracy and not a dictatorship..."

"Fine, if you want to play the democracy game, then all of my registered citizens get to _vote_ on what happens to me." Vanellope turned to her fellow sugar rush racers, "Alright, all in favor of me stepping in and helping to save my friend, raise your hand."

Rancis's hand went up, and Ralph shot him a dirty look.

"What?" he asked, "Friendship is important, and I believe that if the president wants to save her friend then she has every right to."

"Thank you Rancis!" Vanellope smiled smugly.

Ralph rolled his eyes, "And all in favor of your beloved president booger face staying here where she is safe and can keep things here under control, raise your hand."

Twelve other hands shot into the air.

Vanellope placed her hands on her hips and glared up at Ralph, "You influenced the vote!" She shouted accusingly.

"Oh really? How?"

"...Your height intimidated the voters into swaying the way you wanted them to!"

Ralph slapped his forehead with his palm, "Oh come on Vanellope, can't you see that your _subjects_ clearly care enough about you to vote in your best interest."

"The only one to vote in my best interest was Rancis!"

"No! He only voted for what he knew you wanted because he likes you!"

Rancis blushed a deep pink, dropped his eyes to the floor and began to shift his weight nervously from foot to foot.

"Well of course he likes me! Who doesn't like me?" Vanellope screamed, clearly missing the point.

"You are so thick sometimes..." Ralph grumbled, "Look, they voted that you stay here, and so you stay here and out of trouble!"

"No way, this is a free country! I can do what I want!"

Ralph shook his head smugly, "No Vanellope, you established a game that is a game for the racers, by the racers, and of the racers. Therefore, if the racers vote that you stay, you have to stay, or they have the right to evoke your power for not doing what they asked."

Vanellope opened her mouth to protest, but she couldn't think of anything clever to say. After a moment she crossed her arms and plopped down on the ground pouting.

"I should have stuck with the monarchy..." she mumbled to herself.

Ralph rolled his eyes, "Okay serge, now that that's settled, what next?"

Tamora ran her fingers through her bangs, "We need a search party."

"Um...serge, what do you think we are?" Markowski gestured to the group of soldiers and racers in front of him.

"I mean a bigger one Markowski!" She shouted in frustration, "Don't you get it? A handful of prissy soldiers and candy coated children are not going to cut it! We need to cover more ground, and we also need to let this murderer know that they are _not_ going to get away with kidnapping _my_ husband!"

Markowski placed a reassuring hand on his superior's shoulder, "Take it easy serge..."

"Take it easy?!" She screamed, "How can I take it easy when my husband may very well be dead right now!" Tears sprang into her eyes as she slapped Markowski's hand off her shoulder.

"Serge, look..."Ralph intervened, "Taking your stress out on Dave here is not going to do any good. What you need to do is go home and sleep for a little while. Things will look less bleak when you wake up. Take it from me...the guy who was treated like crap for 30 years of his life."

Tamora shook her head and turned her back to everyone, "If I'm sleeping I'm not looking for Felix." She choked.

"We'll take care of that Serge." Markowski promised, "Won't we boys?" He asked his fellow soldiers.

"Yes Ma'am!" The all shouted in unison.

"You have always been there to cover us in our time of need, and so we are all here to cover you."

Tamora stiffened, she didn't like the idea of leaving her husband's safety in the hands of her three hundred or more bozos that called themselves soldiers...especially with Markowski in charge while she was away. He may be a good kid, and a good soldier...but a good leader? Tamora shivered at the thought of his constantly distracted mind trying to keep things under control in order. Still...it was better than nothing, and Ralph was right, she was exhausted, and her physically/emotionally drained mind was making it hard to think clearly. The last thing she wanted to do was make a rash decision and cause something horrible to happen. She sighed in defeat, and then put her "sergeant" face back on. She spun around on her heel to face her men and Markowski.

"Alright Ladies, the kitten whispers and tickle fights end _now!_ I'm going to go home and try and clear my head, so while I'm gone keep looking for Felix! Markowski!"

Markowski jumped to attention, and saluted, "Yes Ma'am!"

"You are in charge while I'm gone! Do everything you can to find my husband and bring him home safely. For the time being his little life depends on your leadership, and yours alone. DO NOT FAIL ME! I don't care what you have to do, as long as you bring that man home _alive_! If you learn anything, or find anything, find me _immediately_! I will have my communicator on 24-7, and so should you! Now all of you, MOVE!"

All three hundred or more soldiers jumped to attention and saluted as well, "YES MA'AM!" The shouted before turning and riding back down the 'Sugar Rush' wire on their cruisers with Markowski in the lead.

"Serge, are you sure putting Markowski in charge was a smart move?" Ralph asked cautiously.

"It was either him or you Wreck-It, and quite frankly I know first hand that they call you 'Wreck-It' for a reason."

Ralph crossed his arms and opened his mouth to argue, but before he got a chance to say anything, Vanellope cut in.

"Go home and get some sleep serge. It will make you feel a million times better."

Tamora smiled sadly, and ruffled the young president's hair, "Thanks squirt." She then stood upright and shot a warning look at both Vanellope and Ralph, "You two stay out of trouble and keep yourselves safe!" she stabbed her pointer finger in Ralph's direction, "Especially you, Jolly Green Giant!"

Both Vanellope and Ralph jumped to attention, and saluted her just as her soldiers had done.

"YES MA'AM!" They shouted in unison.

Tamora pulled out her cruiser, and hopped on board.

"Glad we have an understanding!" She she shouted authoritatively before turning and zooming off, "Because I can't afford to lose you guys too." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Felix's eyes fluttered open slowly, as he regained consciousness. The first thing his foggy brain processed was just how much his head hurt. It felt like a giant Elephant was putting all it's weight on his brain, while someone tried to saw open his skull. The room was pitch black, and the air felt stuffy and damp. He gently rubbed the back of his head while trying to remember what had happened.

He knew that he had received a letter from Vanellope at one point that had lead him to the 'Sugar Rush' platform bright and early on a day where everybody had been sleeping in. He remembered the station being entirely empty accept for himself, and he remembered Vanellope and Ralph standing him up. This thought angered him. One thing he despised more than anything was people who preached and demanded punctuality, but couldn't follow their own rules.

Then he started to remember something else...an attack? Panic and fear filled him as the memory of the inability to breath filled him. He raised his hand to his throat, and probed about gently. He could feel spots where it was tender and probably severely bruised. He wondered if his headache was a result of the attack as well.

His eyes slowly began to adjust to the damp darkness that surrounded him, and he became aware of figures jutting out against the blackness. Sharp ice sickle shaped objects of various sizes were jutting out of both the ground and the ceiling around him. The quiet dripping of water could be heard from all directions.

"I'm in a cave..." he observed.

He looked down at his hands and body and noticed how blocky everything seemed.

"And wherever I am...It's inside an eight-bit game..."

Suddenly a colony of bats started screeching from somewhere deep inside the cave. They came flying out of the darkness and surrounded his head. He ducked and screamed, pulling his hat tightly over his head as their little eight-bit wings beat about his head. Tears sprang into his eyes and he began to sob. There were only three things that terrified Felix more than anything, and that was ducks, losing his Tammy, and bats.

When the bats had finally cleared away, he stayed crouched on the hard cave floor hugging his knees while he sobbed. Terrified out of his wits, one million questions popped into his mind all at once. Where was he? Why was he here? How did he get here? Who attacked him and why?...

* * *

Tamora hopped of the tram and welcomed the familiarity that transforming into an eight-bit version of herself offered. Although she did feel slightly more comfortable in this form, she was still vulnerable, after all she had been kicking up quite the fuss over Felix's disapperence despite the chief's warning, and people were starting to notice. She was more vulnerable at this moment than she ever had been in her entire life, and not just emotionally. With her making so much noise about her husband's disappearance and her men not at her side, she could very well be a target. She was also exhausted from all the chaos, causing her keen sense of surroundings to be very low functioning. This was never good when trying to keep track of who might be coming after you. It also didn't help that despite Ralph's suggestion, she didn't return back home to 'Fix-It Felix Jr.' She might have been safest there, considering thanks to her marriage she could regenerate if she was killed there too, but she couldn't bring herself to return to her empty home. It would only make things that much harder to deal with.

Instead she decided to venture on over to her best friend, Kitana's, home in the game 'Mortal Kombat.' Even though Tamora was a rough and tumble tom-boy, hanging around men all the time did wear her down sometimes. She really couldn't express what she was feeling around her guy friends because it made things awkward. Most of them, accept for Felix and occasionally Ralph, didn't really know how to react when she broke down. Most, like good 'ole Markowski, would just place their hand on her shoulder and inadvertently tell her to basically "man up."

That's why she and Kitana had become best friends. Both of them were the type of girl who didn't take any kind of crap from anyone, and were respected for it. They were both strong minded women who were a little rough around the edges, and needed someone to talk to when they got sick of hanging around men all the time. Sure, their personalities clashed sometimes, especially since Tamora didn't quite understand how Kitana could run around and slap guys for hitting on her when _she_ was the one who chose to dress so skimpy in the first place, but they had come to an understanding over the years. Tamora knocked lightly on the door of her best friend's home/dojo, hoping and praying that she and her husband might be home.

The sergeant breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a muffled female voice approaching from inside.

A tall black-haired girl in a skin-tight, barley-covering anything, blue leotard type thing opened the door, "Zero, you were suppose to be here to pick up my husband half an hour ago! Don't think that picking him up late is going to win you that poker match, because I'm positive that he has a better poker face than you _and _Scorpion combine...Oh, Tammy...It's you."

Tamora shook her head and chuckled, "Hey Kitana, Sub Zero running late again?"

Kitana shook her head sadly, causing her long black locks to frizz a bit.

"Yeah," she tutted, "and it's ticked Reptile off to no end. He's driving me _crazy_!" She opened the door completely and gestured for Tamora to enter.

"Thanks." Tammy mumbled.

"So what brings you to this part of the arcade?" Kitana asked, closing the door behind her and leading her visitor down the hallway to the living room.

Tamora took a seat on one of the cushions in the middle of the bamboo floor.

"I'm sort of in the middle of a crisis and I needed someone to talk to."

Kitana also took a seat.

"Go on..." She prompted.

Just then a tall lizard man in a black, leather suit of armor came stomping into the room.

"Was that Sub Zero at the door?" he asked in a gruff angry voice.

"No..." Kitana replied slowly, "It's Tammy Fix-It."

"Oh...Hi Tammy."

Tamora smiled weakly, "Hello Reptile."

"Look..." Kitana continued, "We are sort of in the middle of some girl talk."

"Alright..." Reptile responded slow and confused.

"We don't want to be interrupted..." Kitana hinted.

"And..."

Kitana sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, frustrated.

"Let me put this into guy terms for you..." She growled, loosing patients, "Get out!"

Reptile jumped a little at his wife's harsh tone, and then quietly slipped out of the room.

Kitana sighed, "So Tammy...what seems to be the trouble?"

"It's Felix..." Tamora replied sadly.

"Ah, marriage trouble. A good 'ole cup of green tea will fix that up real quick!" Kitana started to rise to her feet.

"No!" Tamora shouted, and Kitana flopped back onto the ground, "It's not our marriage. Our Marriage is just fine! It's just that Felix..." She took a deep breath, willing herself to not choke on the next words, "Has been kidnapped..."

Kitana gasped, "By who?"

Tamora shook her head rapidly, and tears spilled from her eyes, "I don't know!"

"Oh, Tammy that's horrible! Do you need me to take care of anyone? Because I can promise you that it will be a quick fatality!"

"No..." Tamora's voice cracked with emotion.

"Then what can I do for you?"

"I...I...need a place to stay for a few hours. A place to sleep. I'd go home but without Felix there..."

"I understand Tammy, of course you can stay! I'll keep a look out, and make sure nothing happens, I promise."

Tamora smiled weakly. Some of the clouds that were raining sadness on her heart cleared with the knowledge that she had a best friend that she could count on for anything.

A few hours later, Tamora left Kitana's home feeling sluggish and haunted. Haunted by nightmares that she couldn't remember but knew what main idea they centered around. She knew she would never sleep again until Felix was home safe and in her arms. Before she rode her cruiser back down the wire and into GCS, Tamora made a point to thank Kitana for everything and promised her that if she ever needed _anything_, she would be there. Kitana waved goodbye and reminded Tamora that should she need some backup while dealing with the kidnapper, some backup that may include some deadly sharp blades disguised as decorative oriental fans, or possible an epic fatality, then all she had to do was ask. Kitana also promised she would convince her husband as well as the various other characters of her game to keep an eye out for Felix, and/or anyone acting suspicious.

* * *

When Tamora arrived back in GCS, her communicator rang. When she looked down at the caller ID screen she saw that it was Markowski who was trying to contact her. Her heart pounded in her chest, and adrenaline rushed through her code as she pressed the "call answer" button.

"Hello?" She gasped, unable to contain her anxiety.

"Um hey serge, you know how you said to contact you if we found out anything?" Markowski's voice asked through the phone.

"Out with it Markowski!" Tamora demanded.

"Well, we found a couple of guys who might be able to help."

"Found a couple of guys? Markowski, you haven't been running around the arcade asking questions have you? I told you to keep your mouth shut, and..."

"whoa, whoa, whoa, serge..." Markowski cut in.

Unknown to him this caused Tamora's face to turn red with anger on her end.

"It's more like these guys found us..."

Tamora's face screwed up in confusion, "What exactly do you mean _they_ found _you..._" she asked cautiously.

"Just, meet me outside the 'Star Wars Battlefront' tram platform A.S.A.P. and I'll explain everything. Look, I have to go...just meet me here." Markowski hung up.

Tamora stared down at her communicator with her mouth agape.

"Did he just hang up on me, his superior?" She mumbled to herself, "And since when do you say A.S.A.P.?"

She ran her fingers through her hair, and stuffed her cruiser into her backpack.

"A few hours in charge, and you become arrogant Markowski." She shook her head sadly as she headed toward the opposite end of the arcade, "And he wonders why I don't give him responsibilities very often."

* * *

Tamora met Markowski out in front of the 'Star Wars Battlefront' tram platform a few minutes later. Upon her arrival she promptly backhanded Markowski across the face twice.

"Ugh, what was that for serge?" He asked confused.

"One for your arrogance, and one for hanging up on me!" She shouted at him, "Don't you _ever_ hang up on me again Soldier! _I _hang up on _you_! Understand?"

Markowski cowered a little at his superior's angry tone.

"Yes Ma'am!" He saluted.

"Good! Now where are the guys who think they can help?"

Markowski pointed over his shoulder toward three guys in brown and beige oversized robes, "That would be them."

Tamora raised her eyebrow as she took in the sight before her. The three men were of all different ages, different heights, and only two seemed to be even of the same programming. The second tallest one had brown eyes, neatly combed red hair, and a matching beard and mustache. He looked to be in his 30s. The tallest, appeared to be the youngest, aging at somewhere in the late teens early twenties. He had short cropped, spiky brown hair with a single thin braid draping down from behind one ear. He also seemed to have an arrogance about him that made Tamora want to slap him senseless. Both men were thin but muscular from what Tamora could see beyond their massively drapey robes.

The last man seemed completely out of place. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that he also was wearing oversized brown and beige robes, one would have never known that he had anything to do with the other two. He was about two feet tall, with dark green skin and huge pointy ears that would put any dog with good hearing to shame. He was clearly the eldest of the three with patches of thin, wispy, white fuzzy hair covering what seemed to be random portions of his head, and wrinkles that consumed his face. He leaned all his weight on his twisted and disfigured wooden cane and in his sparkling eyes was the wisdom of a thousand years. Although his features made him appear as ancient as time it's self, there was still an air of youth about him, and the feeling that even though he appeared friendly, the last thing one wanted to do was mess with him.

Tamora darted her gaze between the three strangers and Markowski skeptically.

Markowski shrugged his shoulders, "They think they can help..." he said defensively.

Tamora sighed and approached the three men, and Markowski followed close behind.

"Oh 'ello..." The red-haired man said in a thick English accent and nodded at Tamora, "You must be Sergeant Calhoun..."

"Sergeant _Fix-It_..." Tamora corrected shooting a nasty look in Markowski's direction.

"Right..." The man continued, " Sorry about that. Um, let me introduce ourselves. I'm Master Obi Wan Kinobi, this is my padawan, Anakin Skywalker." He gestured to the arrogant one, "And this is Master Yoda of the Jedi High Council." He gestured to the green old man.

"Um...nice to meet you...um, but I'm sorry...what's a Jedi?" Tamora asked cautious and confused.

"It's all really hard to explain really..." The English man continued.

"Right...and Markowski here said you could help us with our little..._situation_?"

"Well...we're here to help more or less. You see, we are an organization that keeps the peace, and with all the murders taking place lately, we thought it best that we get involved."

"I see..."

With a great amount of effort and reliance on his cane, the green one stepped forward. "A great disturbance in the force we sense. Track down it's source we must..."

Tamora raised her eyebrow at the stranger, befuddled by his speech pattern.

"I'm sorry a disturbance in the what?"

"Appear to be who they are, some one is not. Meditate on this we all must..."

Tamora looked at Markowski with a "what is this guy yammering on about" look on her face, and he smiled awkwardly and shrugged.

Then, the old man and his companions turned and wandered away.

Tamora turned to Markowski, somewhat mortified, "Well that was...interesting..."

Markowski shook his head, "No matter how strange that was, there is an ominous air about those three that makes me feel as if they might be on to something..."

"Or on something..." Tamora mumbled to herself. She sighed sadly, as she realized that Markowski may very well be right. As of right now, those three freaks were all she had to go off of. So, for the time being, Felix's fate rested in the hands of a ginger, an arrogant teenager, and a man who only spoke in riddles.

* * *

**Soooo, what did you think? Remember to please review. Oh and is it sad that I _Just _ realized that each chapter is longer than the last and _I'm_ the _author_? I'm so sad...Anyway...**

**Shadowteengirl: I know right! That was exactly what I was going for! And as far as finding out how far she will go...well, we'll have to wait and see :D**

**Guest: Awww, thanks! And thanks much for the review! You are too kind 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, today's episode...*ehem*, chapter was a pain in the backside to write, and quite nearly late...**

**Ah yes, Writer's block, my old friend who had avoided me up until this point had decided to pay me a visit. Apparently I had been too lucky the last few chapters, and was able to write too much. So yes, this chapter is quite a bit shorter than the last few due to boy scout court of honor's for my brother and writer's block causing an inability to be clever. Anyway, Thanks to some Dub-step and my good 'ole friend Sfearing (btw he is a literary genius so check him out) I got my mojo back. Did I seriously just say Mojo?...okay then!**

**Now, in this chapter we have some Doctor Who, Some Star Wars, Some Mario (goombas are brown walking mushrooms and koopas are evil turltes from mario fyi), and quite a few old wreck-it Ralph friends...mwahahahhaha. As per the norm, nothing needs to be known about anything but Wreck-It Ralph, and if you do need to know something, I told you already...**

**review "thank-you"s will be at the bottom again, and remember that not everything is as it appears...**

**remember to review please because good,bad or indifferent, everything helps! Love you all :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Doctor Who, Star Wars, Mario, or Wreck-It Ralph, thanks.**

* * *

"_One good solid hope is worth a cartload of certainties."_That was what was running through Felix's mind as he sat alone, cold, dirty, and starving in one of the many small, dark and damp rooms of the labyrinth like cave. He was glad that he could always turn to his favorite T.V. Show, Doctor Who, for a piece of advice or inspiration to help guide him in his darkest hours. The story of the madman who flew through the universe saving time and space in his magnificent 1950's London Police Box had always enthralled him, and the main character's bravery in some of the worst of situations had inspired him to be who he was today. Although many characters assumed that he was a man that was too "goody-goody" to handle the evil fate often had to offer, he was in fact the exact opposite. Now, he wasn't one to go accepting the possibility of death with open and welcoming arms, but he wasn't exactly the type to go breaking down sobbing when things turned for the absolute worst.

Yeah, he had cried like a little five year old girl when the bats had swarmed around him...but that was different. Things weren't _bad_ then, they were just mildly not good. He was lost in a cave, and confused, and being attacked by a mob of bats, not tied to a chair with his mouth duct-taped shut like he was now. He could spare to have a little bit of a panic attack then, but now he needed a clear head. It seemed almost certain now that he was going to die, but the hope of seeing Tammy one more time was what kept him fighting. Already he had been attacked several times by turtles and small brown mushroom looking things, and he fought back with every once of energy he had. It didn't take them until he fell asleep from exhaustion that they were finally able to catch him.

None of it made any sense to him though, the creatures that had gone after him. Felix recognised them as enemies of Mario, the minions of Bowser. Koopas and Goombas, that's what they were. Felix didn't understand what they wanted with him. At one point the idea that perhaps Bowser was behind his friends' death and his minions were doing his evil bidding and erasing the only one who might speak of their death. After all, Tamora had suggested that the killer might come after one of them if they found out too much.

However, after ferther contemplation, Felix realized that this couldn't be the case. If it was Bowser who was behind the death of Mario and Luigi, then that fit just fine; Just because _all_ bad guys weren't bad once the arcade closed, didn't mean some still were. But, if Bowser was behind everything, then Felix wondered how the murder of Peter Parker fit into everything. Was it just a coincidence? Was another killer on the loose at the same time as Bowser?

Felix sighed and thought back to another one of his favorite Doctor Who quotes, _"never ignore coincidence...unless of course, you're busy..."_ This quote had always made him laugh. He had never thought it had to do with anything, that it was just the usual rubbish that the main character spouted whenever he was running about trying to solve another mystery, but today the meaning finally clicked. He knew he couldn't ignore the fact that Peter was dead as well and that his death might just as well be connected to the deaths of his friends; However, he also knew he had to focus on trying to find a way out of the nightmare that had been the last, what he guessed to be forty-eight hours. There was only one way to figure out what was going on, and only one way to ever see his beloved Tammy again. Felix Knew that he had no choice but to break free and find himself a way out of the labyrinth.

However, before he even had the chance to even begin to think of a clever escape plan loud footsteps echoed off of the cave walls. Felix started to struggle against his restraints, his heart to beat rather quickly and adrenaline rushed into his coding. Nothing was coming of his efforts. The footsteps came closer, and Felix started to panic. He fought against the ropes that held him down with every last bit of energy he could muster. Unfortunately, all he was able to do was knock his chair over sideways. Just then, a light appeared out of a corner of the cave. A small, but extremely bright light that was accompanied by the ominous footsteps. The light shined directly into his eyes, temporarily blinding him as the owner of the footsteps approached and stopped a few feet away from him. Felix blinked a few times to clear away the spots in his vision that the sudden brightness had caused, and paked up helplessly at his visitor. It took him a moment to register the character's face, considering that it was...impossible. Felix felt the blood drain from his face and he gulped loudly. All hope of ever seeing his beloved wife again was now lost as he realized that it wasn't Bowser he was dealing with...He frantically began to kick and scream to try and find some way of escaping.

The other character threw his head back and laughed evilly. The disturbing sound echoed all through the cavern as Felix continued to struggle.

The character crossed his arms across his chest and glared down at his helpless victim, "This is going to be...Turbo-tastic!"

* * *

Tamora awoke with a start, the face from her dream still fresh in her mind. She was breathing heavily, and was clutching the edge of the giant couch with white knuckles. She fractionally glanced around the room and took in the somewhat familiar surroundings that was Ralph's living room. It had been officially two days since Felix had been missing, and she still hadn't been able to return properly home. It had taken her everything she had to even return back to the same _game _that she lived in. Quite frankly, she probably would have found it simpler to just stay the night in one of her old barracks back in 'Hero's Duty', but Ralph being Ralph had insisted that she stayed the night with him. It was a sweet gesture, and under normal circumstances Tamora would have appreciated it; However, _normal _circumstances included Ralph not gaining a sudden moment of courage and hauling her over his shoulder when she persistently refused his offer. She understood that he knew that she wouldn't make the night on her own, but she still had plans to chew him out for it once Felix was home and safe. If she was her normal self, Ralph would have been roundhouse kicked through a table the second he went to pick her up, but with Felix's impending doom and her nightmares haunting her every second both while asleep _and _awake, she no longer had the fight in her. Her nightmares were particularly draining...

Most included images her overly stressed, worried and sleep deprived mind had conjured out of her deepest and darkest fears. They were images of Felix broken, battered, and bleeding in her arms. Sometimes in these scenes he was already dead, sometimes he got a last "I love you Tammy" out before his little eyes fluttered shut forever. Sometimes she dreamed that it was her's and Felix's wedding day again, and a cy-bug crashed through the window and ate him. This she knew had nothing to do with the fact that a serial killer had kidnapped and potentially already murdered her husband and was based more in the scares from her first marriage, but they still terrified her beyond belief. All this aside, the dreams that haunted her the most were the ones she had been having for months...

The dreams with the faces, and the dreams she could never remember. Every morning for the last four months she had awoke in a cold sweat, breathing hard, and unable to remember why. Felix had assured her it was probably something to do with her stressful work life; after all, 'Hero's Duty' was not an easy game to deal with even as a player. Tamora had once tried to count how many young children had stepped up to the gamers' platform, took one look at the cy-bugs in the preview clip, and ran off screaming and crying, but she lost count somewhere after about eighty in one week. Yet, despite Felix's comforting words she always knew it had to be something more than just the daily life or death gamble that masquerading as her job. Most mornings she would awake from her nightmares unable to remember anything; but sometimes, such as this particular morning, she could remember faces. Some she knew, and some she had never seen before yet she had the sense that they all were connected somehow.

Tamora sat up on the giant couch, and placed her bare feet on Ralph's soft carpeted floor. She rubbed her eyes and absentmindedly squished her toes in the carpet. She glanced over at Ralph, who was fast asleep in his oversized arm chair, and shook her head.

"And to think you sent Kohut home because you thought you would be more intimidating if the kidnapper decided to pay us a visit." She mumbled amused "Yet here you are sleeping like a log. Thanks for nothing Ralph."

Suddenly there was a light knock on the front door. Tamora sighed and walked over to Ralph. She gently nuged his shoulder.

"Ralph!" She whispered, "Ralph, there's someone at the door."

He moaned a little and his body turned away from Tamora. There was another light knock on the door. Tamora roller her eyes and decided to answer the door herself; it was going to be too much trouble trying to wake Ralph up, and whoever was at the door obviously was the impatient type. She grabbed her robe off the end of the couch, and slipped her arms into it's plushy embrace before padding lightly through the oversized front hall to answer the door. Another light knock sounded, as Tamora placed her hand on the door handle.

"I know I'm a bit of a hypocrite here," she mumbled to herself frustrated, "But patients is a virtue..." She swung the door open and placed her hand on her hip.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" She demanded rather rudely.

There was a short pause.

"...Tamora?" A deep male voice asked in astonishment.

It took Tamora a moment to realize who was standing in front of the facts fianly sank in she froze in horror, or what she assumed was horror. Was it horror? She didn't know. Her brain couldn't process anything; She forgot how to breathe. Was she halucinating?

Then suddenly, some tiny part of her brain came to it's senses and she slammed the door in the man's face, and opened it up again as if to make sure he was actually standing there. When she reopened the door and found that he indeed was still there, she hesitated...and then slammed it in his face again.

"...What!?" She shouted in confusion. One billion emotions surged through her as she tried to make sense of the situation.

There was another light knock on the door. Tamora hesitated again before opening it for a third time; However, when she did open the door again, she only opened it enough to see outside.

The man was staring at her with one hand placed in the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Um..." He mumbled, not really sure what else to say.

Tamora shook her head in disbelief.

"...Brad?!"

* * *

Turbo leaned down and righted Felix's fallen chair, and ripped the duct tape from his mouth. Felix Flinched at his touch and at the pain caused by the swift removal of the tape from his sensitive skin.

"T-Turbo?"he asked terrified "H-How..."

Turbo laughed evilly, "Does it matter? All that matters is that I'm alive and well, and quite soon you won't be!"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Why else would you be here Fix-It Felix. Your time has come, your time to _die_, and I'm going to be the one to make it happen."

Tears sprang into Felix's eyes as he realized the severity of the situation. "But why? Why me?"

"Because you had as much to do with my demise as that Halitosis ridden Warthog you consider a friend!"

"Ralph is not a warthog!"

Turbo rolled his eyes and made a sound of disgust, "You see, you come to his defense even _now_, when it is the fact that you lent him a hand in the first place that lead to your inevitable demise! But don't worry, you won't be the only one to pay for what has been done to me. That Cretan giant, snot nosed glitch and whore of a sergeant will get theirs eventually too."

It took Felix a moment for turbo's comment about his wife to register, but when it did rage filled him to the brim. "TAMMY IS NOT A...DON'T CALL HER THAT!" he exploded. Turbo's little comments about his two best friends was enough to tick him off, but he would _not _stand for such a comment to be made about his wife. Felix was not usually a violent man; However, at the moment Turbo was lucky that he had thought to tie him up.

Turbo chuckled wickedly, bemused by the reaction of his little captive.

"Oh that's right, I forgot. You _married _her!" He spat.

Tears of rage rather than fear began to fill Felix's eyes, and his soul filled with loathing. He became so disgusted with Turbo that suddenly his presence made Felix want to wretch violently.

"I will not sit here and listen to you talk so poorly of my beloved Tammy! NOOOO SIR!" Felix growled.

Turbo grinned, "Oh but you would if you knew what she has been up to since your absence." He taunted.

Felix glared at him, and set his jaw. "Just because she's ransacked the entire arcade and brutally interrogated characters searching for me, it doesn't mean that she's a...a...not nice word for a girl who dresses provocatively..." Felix seethed between gritted teeth.

"Temper, Temper..." Turbo jeered.

Suddenly an old time movie projector and projector screen glitched out of nowhere and into the center of the room.

"Now...Let's see what our dear Mrs. Fix-It has been up to since your..._disappearance_, shall we..."

The projector roared to life; the light temporarily blinding Felix once again. Turbo walked up behind Felix and placed his hands on either side of Felix's face. Felix flinched at his touch, Turbo held his head firm so that he couldn't turn away from what he was about to see.

On the old fashioned projector screen an image flickered to life. When the foggy picture finally came into focus, Felix gasped.

"Jimminy Jamminy!" He began to sob, "This..this can't be. She...she wouldn't...I mean, I've only been gone a few days..."

"I told you she was a whore..." Turbo snickered.

"Tammy..." Felix wailed, his little heart now shattered into oblivion.

There on the screen before him was an image of Tamora passionately kissing a young and very alive and well, Doctor Brad Scott...

* * *

Ralph Jumped as the sound of his front door being smashed in echoed through his house. Startled, he jumped off his couch and stumbled into his front hall to see a group of thirty or more soldiers storming into his house. Markowski and Kohut were in the lead.

"Markowski?" Ralph asked confused, "You know there is such a thing as knocking!"

Kohut rolled his eyes and mumbled "hypocrite" under his breath.

Markowski saluted Ralph.

"Sorry sir!" He called out urgently, "But we are sort of in the middle of a crisis!"

"Why, what's the matter?" Ralph asked concerned.

"Where's the sergeant?" Kohut demanded.

"She...she left about a half hour ago."

"With who?" Markowski demanded, his voice becoming panicked.

"I don't know...some guy she called Brad."

Kohut and Markowski turned to look at each other; Their faces paled.

"The Jedi were right..." Kohut breathed.

"...Is that bad?" Ralph asked slowly.

"Extremely." stated Markowski, "You see, that was her ex-fiance, the one that was eaten by the cy-bug. He's dead, or at least he's suppose to be."

"Well maybe he faked his death...?" Ralph offered, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation that would keep him from panicking.

Kohut raised an eyebrow, and questioned Ralph's sanity. There was awkward silence for a moment as all the soldiers looked Ralph up and down, evaluating his inelegance.

"You know..." Ralph offered, "Like maybe the cybug that ate him was a remote control one that he used to try and get out of actually marrying the serge..."

"What?" Markowski asked, dumbfounded.

"Like maybe he only flirted with her and stuff to get on her good side and get promoted or something,and he used a fake cy-bug to keep the wedding from actually going through."  
Kohut slapped his palm on his forehead, "No...No, Ralph you idiot! He was a _coded back story!"_

Ralph stared at him blankly.

"He never _actually existed_!" Markowski explained.

"Then who did the serge run off to catch up with this morning?"

"That's what we've been trying to explain!" Markowski replied agitatedly, " The Jedi warned us that somebody wasn't who they claimed to be, and he _has _to be _it_!...or at least half of it."

"What do you mean half...?"

"The Jedi.." Kohut jumped in, "Believe that Felix's kidnapper may not be who they want us to think they are as well..."

* * *

**Shadowteengirl: well ik you read it so you know now, so...or do you really?**

**Anonymous: ADMIRAL AKKKBBAAARRRRR! Omg I thought of him after I wrote that line and then I laughed for like 15 minutes ahahaha. And I'm glad you like my story and timelyness. I feel it is unfair to drop a story for too long which is why I generally try to do one at a time (although this means my Doctor who readers are going to be angry with me until this one is done :( ), and as for the length: IDK. typically on the old site I was on my fics ran from 8 to 12 chapters, but the chapters were each 1000 words. Now that I've set a word count minimum for myself I have no idea how quickly things are going to move .**

**TotalNinja44: thanks so much, you are so kind :D**

**Steven Fearing: perhaps a story for another day, and thanks ever so much for helping me through the writer's block and for being a supportive best friend :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there universe, chapter 7 is ready for reading! Now before I let you go on and read your little hearts out, let me tell you that the next chapter is probably going to be the last chapter to this story,and might actually be a great deal shorter than the rest. This is due to the fact that all that's left is the rescue of Felix and the tying up of loose ends. However, before you run off sobbing I want to let you know that I now have a twitter specifically for my fanfiction (since it is my life now). If you want, you can follow me and suggest ideas for what's next and vote on new cameos etc. for future fics. My twitter name can be found on my profile for this site, so follow me if you want. **

**Anyway, now that the advertisement is over I want to thank everyone for reading my work and making it what it is right now. What started out as a silly little creative writing challenge from one of my friends now has 19 reviews! You can look at that how you want, but for me I see the glass as half full, and for me that is one great accomplishment. I'm glad that everyone likes where this is going and I thank everyone for their support.**

**on another plot related note, The Jedi of Star Wars Battle Front will be making their last cameo in this chapter, and the Characters of Super Paper Mario will be making their first. Also in this chapter is the magnificent Kirby and his strawberry shortcake from the game Kirby Squeak Squad, and a cafe that I created in the world of Cooking Mama. Enjoy!**

**Please remember to review because good, bad, or indifferent, they all help. Thank you's will be at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Star Wars, Wreck-It Ralph, Kirby, Cooking Mama, or Super Paper Mario. Thanks :D**

* * *

"Ow..." He moaned as he rubbed his jaw, "You sure haven't changed much Tammy."

"That's Serge to you!" She spat, "I can't _believe_ you used me like that! I mean a remote control cy-bug? Come on! How much lower can you go? I was heartbroken, but I guess I was just a fool. I should have known that one of my own men flirting with me was just a clever tactic to try and get promoted! How could I fall for that? You are despicable, but I guess so am I."

The restaurant fell silent. Cooking Mama's pancake house was at the moment no longer the hub of happy characters stuffing their faces with the best pancakes in the arcade, it was the hub of frightened customers gawking.

"And then you go and pull this?" Tamora screamed in rage, pointing to her lips, "You go and kiss me and you think that makes everything better? What in Mod's name were you thinking?! I am a _married _woman now Brad, and on top of that, _before _you kiss me you inform me that our love was all a lie? You are a special kind of stupid!"

Brad placed his hand on the back of his neck awkwardly for the second time that day.

"Well, I guess I haven't had much experience dealing with difficult exes!" He spat back.

Tamora's face turned purple with rage, and opened her mouth to scream at him, however she was interrupted before the stream of profanity she was about to spew could begin to flow.

"No, You aren't!" Shouted a deep voice from the other side of the restaurant.

Tamora turned to see the tall teenage Jedi from the day before standing in the restaurant doorway, holding a blue light sword over his head.

"Step away from him serge, he's not who he says he is!"

"What in Mod's name is going on here?!" Tamora asked confused and slightly terrified.

"That man is not your ex-fiance. He's a liar and he works for the dark side...the people that kidnapped your husband!"

The whole restaurant gasped loudly, then turned to mumble things among themselves. Among them was a tiny, pink, gumball-shaped character named Kirby; He was among Felix's closest friends. The poor little guy started to shake with fear...of loosing his strawberry shortcake. Having spent every day of his life having it stolen from him time and time again, all he could do was shove it in his mouth and hope that none of the commotion had anything to do with someone wanting to take it away.

Brad smiled mischievously, 'Well, well, someone's clever, isn't he?"

Tamora rapidly glanced between Anikin and Brad, totally and completely baffled.

"Not that it matters," Brad sneered, "Because no one in this room will live long enough to tell anyone. Especially you Sergeant; you brought this upon yourself! If you could have just kept your nose out of other people's business, then perhaps we wouldn't have to kill you!" He pulled out a pistol form the holster on his him, and aimed it at her forehead.

Tamora kicked herself internally. She had been tricked into thinking that Brad was really Brad, and thus had been tricked into trusing him enough to leave her weapons back at Ralph's place. Now, she stood completely and utterly defenseless, in the middle of a crowd of screaming and fleeing characters, with a gun aimed at her forehead. She had been a fool, and now she was going to pay for it...

Anikin leaped into the air with inhuman agility, and over the eight or so booths that stood between him and Tamora. He landed lightly on his feet just a few feet away from the helpless sergeant, and thrust his arm out in Brad's direction, palm forward. Then, as if by magic, the gun flew out of Brad's hand.

Now rendered weaponless, the imposter decided to take the more traditional route. He lunged at Tamora's throat, and clamped his hands tightly around it. Tamora fought hard to try and free herself, but regardless of her strength, the imposter was stronger. She couldn't breathe and she could feel her body becoming weaker and weaker by the second. Anikin waved his hand again, and in a matter of milliseconds Tamora was on her knees, free and gasping for air. The imposter, who had been thrown into the table of a nearby booth, attempted to jump to his feet; however, the fact that he had just been tossed across the room by literally nothing had disorientated him, giving Anikin the upper hand. The Jedi was across the room in a flash, and had his light sword aimed at the impostor's chest.

"Don't move!" He demanded darkly.

Brad sighed looking slightly defeated. Just then, Obiwan came bursting through the door.

"Now Anikin!" He ordered.

Anikin rolled his eyes, "I've already detained him, Master." He sighed.

Obiwan's face drooped, "What ever happened to the element of surprise. We had a plan..."

"I sensed things were about to get ugly."

"That's impossible, I would have sensed it too then."

"According to Master Yoda, I'm more in tune with my senses than you are, especially when we are outside our element."

Obiwan crossed his arms across his chest, "When arrogance such as that comes from your mouth I often wonder if weather you are my apprentice or a Sith Lord..."

"Sith Lord?" Tamora asked confused.

Anikin rolled his eyes, "A bad guy."

"Oh."

Obiwan sauntered over, grabbed the fake Brad by the collar of his shirt, forced him to his feet and started leading him toward the door.

"Make any sudden movements, and I'll have my apprentice behead you." He warned.

Anikin helped Tamora to her feet, and started after Obiwan. Tamora followed behind closely, curious as to what happens next.

"How did you do that?" She asked Anikin after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Do what?" He replied, opening the restaurant door for her.

"That thing with your hand or whatever..."

"It's called The Force."

"I don't give two cy-bug eggs what it's called, I asked how you did it."

They wandered through the off screen streets of the 'Cooking Mama' world, headed for the tram platform.

Anikin rolled his eyes, "It's like...how do I explain this...it's like...Telekinesis...yeah, that's it."

Tamora nodded in understanding, "So you disarmed him with your mind..."

"It's more complicated than that, but yeah that's the basic idea of it."

They had arrived at the platform, and were boarding the tram. Obiwan still had a firm grip on the imposter, and was prodding him along with the threat of his light sword.

* * *

When they arrived back at GCS, they pulled off into a quiet corner, sat the prisoner down on the floor and began the interrogation. Under normal circumstances the Jedi would have taken the captive back to their game;However, their governmental leaders had voted to keep the trouble away from their game, so they had no choice but to find out what information they could without causing a public scene.

"Who are you?" Obiwan demanded.

Brad smiled smugly, "Ah, so you know I'm an imposter but you don't know how..."

"That doesn't answer the question!" Anikin growled.

"No, it doesnt, and quite frankly I don't plan on answering."

Tamora's face flushed with anger.

"She's a shape shifter." came a deep and gruff voice from behind.

"A what?" Tamora demanded as she turned to face the speaker. She was surprised to see that it was a man, or what she assumed to be a man, in some sort of magician outfit. He had a navy blue, square head, with an oversized top hat placed atop it. His mouth resembled that of a Halloween Jack-o-lantern's and his body was shrouded by a long gray cloak that faded into a dark blue at the bottom. His eyes glowed a fiery red like that of an evil robot with his right eye hidden behind a huge and rather opaque monocle. However, his outfit and the fact that he seemed to be levitating a good foot off the ground, wasn't the strangest part about him. No, the strangest part was that fact that he was a two dimensional character that appeared to be made of paper. Usually, even if a game was programed as an eight-bit, 2d game, once a character left their home and entered GCS they became a 3d character. This guy seemed to defy game logic...which was pretty flexible to begin with.

"Who, in the name of sanity, are you?" Tamora demanded.

"Beleheheheheheheheh!Bleck!" Laughed the stranger, "I am the evil and mysterious Count Bleck!" He swung his arms open wide,opening the cloak, revealing that he was nothing more then a torso with arms.

"And what has that got to do with anything!" Tamora roared in rage. The past few days without Felix had been taxing on every level, and the little plot development with "Brad" earlier had left her completely emotionally befuddled. She wasn't sure _what _she was feeling anymore. The old Tamora, the one before she had her husband taken away from her, would have dealt with things by means of brute force. She would have terrified the imposter into revealing what she needed to know, and then would have gone charging off to do deal with whatever, or whoever she had to deal with. However, with Felix gone she seemed to have no control over anything. Things just seemed to _happen_, and it was like she had lost all ability to react appropriately.

Back in the cafe she should have been beating the living crap out of the imposter and demanding that she get her husband back, yet all she could do was stand there and act like a victim. When they were on the tram, she should not have been able to tolerate being in such a tight space with someone who had helped in the disappearance and possible murder of her husband. When the Jedi had first suggested getting involved she should have gone off the deep end and insisted that she and her army few solo, but yet here she was some how allowing them to rescue her. On top of that, she was also venting all of her pent up anger and frustration on some stranger who may actually be trying to help her. She cringed internally at her rudeness, and knew Felix would be livid if he saw how she was acting now.

"It has everything to do with everything!" The stranger cackled, "Nastasia! Come hither!"

"Yes my powerful and all knowing count?" a short, strange, 2d character with a blue, noeseless, trapezoid shaped head replied dryly as she took her place next to the Count. Something about her red cat-eye shaped glasses and purple hair up in it's high bun screamed personal assistant.

"Un-brainwash Mimi!" The Count ordered.

"Yes my count, just a moment." The strange purple haired girl walked up to brad, and pushed her glasses up higher on her nose...well, face. There was a cartoon-ish glint that came from the corner of the right lens of her glasses, and then a series of red scribbles surrounded the imposter. After a few moments of zapping and sizzling, and Brad calling out in either pain or fear, the scribbles faded away.

Brad held his head in his hands for a moment.

"Nastasia," He complained, "What was that for?"

"You weren't in your right mind, Mimi. You had been serving someone else other than the count." Nastasia replied.

"What!?" Brad asked horrified, "No! I couldn't...I wouldn't..." He looked up with at the count with pleading eyes. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke, and Brad was replaced by a tiny, green, 2d dog-faced girl with pigtails. Tamora and the two Jedi jumped back in shock.

"Please forgive me my dear count!" The girl pleaded, "I don't know what happened! I-I was brainwashed, I'm sure of it! My loyalty lies with no one but you my dear count!" She bowed at the count's feet...or rather, levitating torso.

"Does somebody want to explain what the koopa shell is going on?" Tamora shouted.

"Bleheheheheheheh! Bleck!" The count cackled, "I've got one of my minions back!"

"That doesn't explain anything!"

"Are you friend or foe?" Demanded Anikin.

"It depends on your point of view..."replied the count slyly.

"Look here, Mad Hatter, my husband has been missing for a good two days now, and may very well be dead! I'm about to lose my sanity, if I don't start getting some answers! So, enough with the talking in riddles; I get that enough from their little green friend." Tamora jestured to the Jedi behind her, "Give me answers, NOW!"

The count looked down at Nastasia, " I like her Nastasia, she would do as a good minion...if we ever get a game again."

Tamora growled impatiently.

The Count sighed heavily, "Rise my dear Mimi, we have some explaining to do."

The green, dog-girl rose to her feet and took her place at the Count's side.

"You see," Nastasia started, "We come from a game called _Super Paper Mario_, where we are the bad-guys. However; about a week ago, our game was unplugged, and myself, Mimi, the Count and a few of Bowser's old minions were the only ones to escape."

Obiwan crossed his arms across his chest, "Okay...But that doesn't explain why _your _evil minion is running about helping the monster who has been killing characters all around the arcade."

"We got unplugged," Nastasia continued, ignoring Obiwan, "Because we had technology stolen from us. You see, the basis for our game was that the Count and I go around brainwashing old minions that belonged to Bowser, and use them to fight against him as well as Mario, his stupid younger brother and that too happy princess friend of theirs. However; our brainwashing Technology was stolen one night, along with Mimi and several of Bowser's minions that we hadn't had the chance to convert yet. Since this technology was taken, there was no one to fight Mario. With no one to fight Mario, we had no plot, no point. The game was deemed uninteresting and was thus unplugged. After wandering aimlessly around the arcade for awhile, homeless, the Count and I caught wind of a rumor about a shape shifter loose in the arcade causing trouble. We automatically assumed that it was Mimi here, since causing trouble was what she was programed to do. But then we found out that there had actually been _two shape shifters_ spotted, and one of them was running around with what sounded like the container that held our missing technology. We then came to the conclusion that Mimi and most likely, the other missing minions had been kidnapped and brainwashed into taking someone else's orders. We reverse engineered the technology, and decided that we would make it a point to take Mimi back."

"But that doesn't make any sense...I mean, another shape shifter? And why is this killer only going after brown-haired, blue-eyed men?" Tamora demanded.

"Master Yoda spoke of a legend once. The legend of the first unplugged game. It sounded a great deal like the situation we are in now. I heard him telling it to your soldiers before he instructed us to come here and save you serge...maybe that Dave guy of yours can help us?" Anikin suggested.

Tamora nodded, "So be it, let's go find Markowski." She tuned to the Count and company, "I'm sorry about your game."

"Nothing you can do." Mimi mumbled sadly, "I'm sorry for attacking you. Oh, and if I remember anything about being brainwashed I'll be sure to come and find you. I know that feeling of despair that comes with loosing your partner...my husband, Dimentio, never made it out of the game..."

Tamora nodded apologetic, and turned to make her way back towards the 'Fix-It Felix Jr.' Tram platform.

* * *

When she arrived back at her husband's game, she was alone. The Jedi had been called back to their game to deal with some sort of intergalactic blockade and a robot army. The lonely and exhausted Sergeant made her way back to Ralph's house and found it surrounded by soldiers. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Markowski sure wasn't the best at dispersing his assets.

She walked up to the line of soldiers in front of Ralph's house and pushed her way through. The men saluted and pulled out their communicators to inform Kohut that she had made her way back alive. When she entered her friend's house Markowski, Vanellope and Ralph were all leaning over Ralph's huge coffee Table looking down at a giant map of GCS.

"He could have taken her anywhere Ralph, be rational. Why would he take her out to breakfast is he intended on killing her? It was probably just a cover up story." Markowski was scolding.

"Or, we actually went out to breakfast." Tamora jumped in.

They all turned to face her, huge grins spreading across their faces.

"Serge! Thank mod you're alive!" Markowski beamed relieved.

"I told you!" Shouted Ralph.

Vanellope ran over to her favorite female role model and threw herself around her legs.

"We thought you were toast!" She exclaimed worriedly.

"Thanks for your concern everyone, but I'm fine. The Jedi took care of Brad, ugh, I mean Mimi. Poor girl, wasn't her fault that she was brainwashed."

"Brainwashed?" The the three all asked in unison.

"Long story, never mind..." she put her sergeant face back on, "Markowski!" she shouted.

Markowski jumped to his feet and saluted, "Yes Ma'am!"

"Anikin said something about a legend I needed to hear!"

"Uh, Yes Ma'am, the Jedi high council told us the tale of the first unplugged game, and we think it may explain why the killer has targeted Felix."

"Well..." Tamora prompted, pulling up a chair, "Spit it out!"

Ralph and Vanellope pulled up a chair as well. The whole scene resembled that of a kindergarten classroom awaiting story time.

"The Jedi said," Markowski began, "That back when the arcade was first opened, when video games were first invented that there was a little boy who use to play here a great deal. A little boy named Aiden, who spent just about every weekend here at the arcade. Mr. Litwak didn't take a liking to this boy like he did most other children, in fact he didn't care for him in the least. There were things that Aiden did that really made him angry, things that under normal circumstances would have gotten him banished from the arcade; however, at the time he couldn't afford to banish him from the arcade because a great deal of his income was based on the money the child spent here all the time. It's said that Aiden was a gamer that was quite prone to throwing tantrums when he would lose a game, what the gamers now-a-days refer to as _'rage quitting'_. Anyway, one day he threw one of these tantrums and ended up busting the control panel of the game he had been playing. The panel couldn't be repaired'

and the game had to be removed from the arcade. It was said that since this was the first time anything had ever happened in the arcade, no one knew that unplugging the game meant that all of the residents that stayed inside of said unplugged game would perish. Needless to say, everyone died, except for one character. They had managed to make it out just barely, and a good portion of their code had already been deleted. It caused the character unimaginable deformities that would cause them to be shunned and outcast for as long as they continued to live. Because of the isolation this character received due to their deformities they went insane, and vowed that they would get vengeance for the atrocities that took place. They found a way to fix their disfigured design, by becoming a glitch, the only glitch to ever exist outside a game. The only glitch to become a glitch outside of their game. With their new ability, they found that they could tap into the memories of those around them, and take on the form of their greatest fear. Through this they took revenge on every character that had ever treated them poorly for their disfigurement;however, that wasn't enough to satisfy them. This week is the twenty fifth aniversarry of the unplugging of the first game, and the character has decided to strike out. Since they can't leave our world and go out into the gamers' world to destroy the boy who destroyed them, they are sriking out against those who resemble Aiden. Those who have blue eyes and brown hair...like Felix."

The room was dead silent for a moment.

"Wait, so let me get this straight...some psychopathic character kidnapped my husband because he resembled the gamer who destroyed their life?" Tamora growled.

"Yeah." Markowski replied simply.

"Oh not no, but HECK NO!" Tamora roared jumping to her feet.

Just then, Kohut came bursting through the door with Mimi in tow.

"Sorry to interrupt Ma'am, but this girl here thinks she happens to know the whereabouts of your missing husband."

Tamora's eyes flicked to Mimi.

"You know how I said I would contact you if I remembered anything about being brainwashed?" The odd dog-girl asked.

"Just spit it out!" Tamora demanded anxiously.

"He's in a cave in 'Super Mario World'...and he's alive!"

* * *

**Shadowteengirl: Well now you know ;) and thanks for the review and continued support**

**sfearing: ikr ;) and thx for the review and support both on and off the topic of fanfiction :D**

**moonliteshadow: I feel bad for Felix too, and I'm the author, lol. Thanks for the review and continued support.**

**Anonymous: Thanks for the long review. I like long reviews. Long reviews make me happy :D. I hope things are starting to click now for you, although I see a plot twist in our dear characters' future. Thanks for the review and continued support.**


	8. Last chapter, but not really

**hello universe, and welcome to the last chapter of this fanfic! Okay, well actually it's titled "Last chapter, but not really" because there is an epilogue coming and yeah. It was fun trying to get this little dare together (because this actually was a dare from my firend long before it became a fanfic). Just a little FYI: more super paper Mario references will be made but no background info is needed. I also wanna give u a heads up on how gruesome this chapter is going to be...**

**oh and sorry for posting late too. I got sick and got a class change and yeah it was a mess. **

**Disclaimer: I do not town any part of Wreck-It Ralph, or super paper Mario, or Mario in general :)**

**shadowteengirl: awwwwww thanks and we shall see about the ending :)**

**lights: thank you for the review, and thank your mate for me too :) **

**Ranellope: I guess it depends on the story now doesn't it...thanks for the review :D**

**vanellopeandstickyfan: It's totes fine. thanks for the review and read to find out :D**

**REMEMBER EVERYONE, THERE IS AN EPILOGUE COMING!**

* * *

Felix's heart was shattered into a million pieces. Tamora had betrayed him. He gave her everything he had to give, including his heart, and the moment he goes missing she runs off with her ex.

"I wish he had actually died!" he moaned to himself bitterly, but then he became instantly guilty. He scolded himself inside his mind, telling himself that being eaten by a cy-bug was an awful way to go, and that in his heart he truly didn't mean what he had said. He couldn't truly hate Brad for tracking down Tamora after all that had happened, after all had he been in Brad's shoes he probably would have done the same. He also couldn't blame Tamora either. She had loved Brad first, and it had tore her up inside when he had died and she had no idea where her current husband was. For all Tamora knew, he could have decided to spend some extra time in 'Sugar Rush'. She didn't know that he had been kidnapped.

He thought it had been quite conceded of himself to assume that his wife would go off the deep end and destroy the arcade over his absence. He wasn't all that important in the world; she really had every right not to worry...or care. He had always told her that there were only two things he truly ever wanted in life after meeting her: for her to stay safe, and for her to be happy. Running off with Brad was taking care of both of those. She wasn't in the way of the killer, and she had her first love back...what else could Felix ask for. He longed to be able to raise his hands to his eyes and wipe away the tears that streamed from them, but they were still restrained behind the back of the chair with rope.

Turbo had not been kind to him. He hadn't been fed the whole time he had been held captive, and his body was suffering greatly. Every time he attempted to move so much as a millimeter, his head would spin from hunger and low code sugar. His neck was stiff due to the fact that it could only loll to one side without making him physically ill, and his throat ached with thirst.

Then there was also the matter of his injuries to take into account. His head still ached terribly from when he had hit it on the floor of GCS. He also had to deal with the painful broken nose that Turbo had inflicted when he had hit him in the face. When he had refused to believe that the picture of Tamora and Brad was recent and _real_, Turbo had punched him square in the nose several times until a sickening crack echoed through the gigantic cavern and large amounts of code came gushing through his nose. As he screamed out in pain and struggled to free his arms to try and stop the bleeding, Turbo laughed giddily in his face.

The mad racer was relentless. He would monologue about how amazing he was for what felt like hours, and then he would suddenly snap and start beating on the helpless handyman like there was no tomorrow. Sometimes it would last for only a few moments, and a few new bruises would be gained before the captor would suddenly snap back to some sort of twisted sanity (well, sanity for him anyway). Other times, it would go on for whole minutes, which felt like an eternity to the helpless victim. The longer sessions often included much worse than being hit in the chest with blunt objects and fists like the shorter ones. The longer sessions often included being sliced and stabbed repeatedly by sharp objects. The victim never seemed to be conscious enough during these longer sessions to be sure what exactly he was being cut and/or stabbed with, however he did know that while all this was going on, all he could do was pray for death.

The concept of a game over was a very welcoming one to Felix at this point. The love of his life was living happily ever after with another man, and the incessant abuse from his captor was enough to cause him to lose hope in the universe. He was certain that no one was ever going to come looking for him, and even if they did, they would never find him in the tangled network of caverns that made up the hidden cave. The only warming thought he could cling to anymore was the fact that eventually he was going to die. It didn't matter if it came by means of starvation, dehydration, or by the hands of turbo himself, as long as the misery that had become his life ended, everything would be happy in the end.

"...and then the whole 'I'm bad and that's good. I will never be good and that's not bad. There is no one I would rather be than me' thing...was that really necessary? I mean it was so pias! And..." Turbo was a few minutes into another one of his monologues about how the world would pay and all would suffer for his and his friends atrocities committed against him, when suddenly the whole cavern filled with a sound that resembled a heard of elephants stampeding; he stopped short and listened intently.

At this point, Felix was losing consciousness rapidly. The lunatic had just finished nearly beating him to death, and he had absolutely no energy left at all. He was ready to just give up, and let the black spots in his vision consume him. The sound that echoed through the cavern caused him to bolt upright, and his head to spin like crazy. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was hundreds of tiny red dots of light all congregated at the center of Turbo's forehead.

Turbo raised his hands slowly above his head.

"Don't move a single muscle!" Tamora growled, her heart filled with loathing for the evil little racer standing before her.

"Move and we shoot!" Markowski warned.

All three hundred or so of Tamora's soldiers as well as an additional four hundred or so of Master Chief's finest all had their weapons aimed at Turbo's forehead, and blocking the only way in and out of the cavern. If he so much as sneezed, he was a dead man.

Turbo smiled wickedly, "Ah, well hello there Tamora. How lovely too see you again."

Tamora glowered at him, "That's sergeant to you!" she spat.

"But of course."

"I should have known it was you who was behind all this."

Turbo's smile widened.

Just then, Tiny little Mimi came pushing her way toward the front of the wall of solders. When she finally burst through the front of the crowd, she was out of breath, and extremely flustered.

"You killed...my...husband!" she stabbed an accusing finger in Turbo's direction.

"Ah, Mimi, I see you've finally come to your senses. Pity...you made a good minion." Turbo sighed smugly.

"I serve no one but the Count, and your brainwashing was a cheap shot! You made me transform into this poor woman's deceased ex-husband." she gestured toward Tamora, "First yu go and kidnap the love of her life, and then you go and haunt her with the worst memory she has ever had."

Turbo cackled evilly.

Mimi's face flushed a deep red with anger, "You find this amusing, don't you? Only monster's get enjoyment out of causing others pain and misery!"

"Then I guess I'm a monster then!" Turbo smiled. Just then a flash of blue pixilated light surrounded Turbo and spread throughout the room. Seven hundred guns all fired at the same time.

After a few moments, the light intensified and the sergeant called for a cease-fire. When the light finally faded away, Turbo was no longer standing before them. Instead, a jester dressed in a Mardi Gras colored cloak and jester hat floated before them. His face was shrouded behind a half black and half white mask and he, like Mimi, appeared to be made of paper.

"Dimentio!" Mimi gasped, as tears began to fill her eyes. She began to run toward what she thought was her long dead husband, but Kohut grabbed her arm to stop her.

"He's a shape shifter, remember! I'm sorry ma'am, but that monster is not your husband." Kohut stated, feeling rather sorry for the tiny dog girl.

Mimi burst into tears and fell into a heap at Kohut's feet.

Tamora rolled her eyes.

"Enough of these games!" she demanded, "We know who you are and we know what you are capable of, so you might as well just show us what you really look like and surrender!"

"Oh, you think you know everything I am capable of do you?" The shape-shifter smiled smugly. A ball of purple pixels formed in the palm of the jester's hand and he blasted it toward the sergeant's head. She ducked, and the ball of energy singed the top of her hair.

Tamora put on her "game-face" and stood up tall. She cocked her gun and took aim at the jester. The other solder's followed her lead.

"Foolish woman!" The shape shifter mocked in Dimentio's bell-like chiming voice, "Bullets can not stop me!"

"How much do you want to bet?!" Tamora shouted.

The jester laughed evilly as Tamora and her entourage began to fire once more. The bullets bounced right off of him, and the room filled with the blue pixilated light once more. This time when the light faded, it was Brad who was standing before them. The soilders continued to shoot.

Brad rolled his eyes, and started walking towards the army. Some of the soilders became confused and had stopped firing. Brad walked stright up to Tamora, and smiled wickedly. She returned his smile with the kindly getsure of ordering her soilders to hault, and puling her pistol from her bet t o aim at his head.

Brad shook his head slowly, "Oh silly silly sergeant, you think that because I am closer now, you can kill me and you want the pleasure of being the one to do it yourself. Tisk Tisk." He chided, before grabbing the end of the pistol Tamora was holding and yanking it out of her hand.

Tamora fell forward onto her hands and knees. She jumped to her feet just in time to see a wall of purple pixles envelop her reinforcements and knock them unconcious. Brad took the pistol he had stolen from the sergeant, cocked it and aimed it at poor little unconcious Felix's head.

"Move a muscle, and he dies!" Brad growled.

Tamora froze. For the first time in so many years, she was powerless. No weaponry, no sharp tounge, no sassy and intimidating attiude was going to get her out of this. One movement, one word, and the love of her life would be gone forever. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

"Hands above your head!" Brad ordered.

Tamora obeyed.

"Now isn't that better?"

She dropped her eyes to the floor, and watched a tear spatter on the damp rock below her feet.

"You see Tamora, your meddling in my plans got you nowhere, and now it's going to cost you. You are going to die here, tonight! However, not before you get to watch your beloved handy man die first."

Tamora's eyes snapped upward to meet the fake Brad's.

"No!" she cried out.

"Oh yes!" the shape shifter smiled, "But don't worry. In Felix's eyes, death will come as a belssing. You see, his little heart has been shattered into oblivion. He thinks that in his absebce, the man who's very form I have taken has come back for you, and you have accepted."

"NO!" Tamora cried out again.

"Indeed! He has begged me over and over to kill him, but I just couldn't...I was having too much fun! Take a closer look at your sleeping beloved Tamora, and see the masterpice I have created there!"

Tamora took a closer look at her unconcious husband. He was covered in gashes and bruises of every size, shape and color. His face was as pale as death, and his nose appeared to be sitting on his face at an angle that noses were never intended to sit at. His wrists and ankles were red and blistered where the rope that held im in place had rubbed them. It was a horrific sight for any character's eyes to behold, especially Tamora's.

"You Demon! What have you done to him?" Tamora choked as she began to sob.

"Let me put it to you this way: By now, taking his life wouldn't be taking much. He's already dead. All that's left it to pull the trigger."

Tamora shook her head in horror as the killer took his final aim.

"Until death do you part!" He smiled, and the gun fired.

Just then from the ceiling of the cavern, a small streak of teal pixles fell onto the face of the killer, knocking him to the ground. The gun fell out of his grasp, and slid toward Tamora. At the same time, a bat fell to the ground dead and bleeding causing Tamora to realize with great relief that the bullet had hit it and not her husband.

"Serge! Grab Fix-It and run!" came the tiny voice of a little girl from beside her.

When Tamora turned her head in horror to realize that it was Vanellope who had tackled the maniac.

"Vanellope?" She gasped. "I though Ralph was babysitting you while I took the men to follow Mimi!"

The killer had come to his senses and had begun to struggle.

"Yeah well, I outsmarted him! I don't need a babysitter and I figured you might need my help!"

"This isn't a place for a kid Vanellope!"

"No, but it's a place for a glitch!" and with that Vanellope glitched, causing the killer to glitch with her and become temporarily incompassitated.

"Now seriously Serge! Grab Felix and run!"

"Not without you, you little brat!" Tamora sprinted over to where Vanellope was struggling to try and hold the killer down, "He's in Brad's form. He has military strength!"

"She!" Vanellope corrected, fighting against Tamora who was now trying to pull her off the killer.

"What?" Tamora dropped the little girl's arm in confusion.

"She has military strength!" Vanellope clarified as she glitched again. This time, the killer was not only stunned but had taken on a completely different form.

The killer was now a woman, wearing a long and tattered pink dress and elbow length, blood spattered, silk white gloves. Her lengthy blonde hair was matted and filthy with lots of random bits of debris stuck in it, and the huge blue gem in the centre of her chest was clinging to the dress by but a few threads. All this being said, her face was the most hideous part of her appearance.

Half of her face was the ideal of beauty. Flawless skin, huge blue eye, long dark lashes, and a pristine shaped eyebrow. The other half looked like somebody had applied the "twirl" and "stretch" effects of photoshop to it. Her smile was stretched so that it hung off her face and her lips flapped around in the breeze. Her eye was twisted and gouged and just all-in-all horrifying to look at, and on this side of her face she had no eyebrows or eyelashes. To top this all off, this side of her face actually had holes in it so deep that one could see what was behind her head through them. It was awful to look at, and was enough to cause just about anyone to become physically ill.

Vanellope screamed in terror and scrambled away from the woman.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

The woman jumped to her feet, and glared down at Vanellope.

"I'm Princess Peach..." the woman growled, "The original Princess Peach. The one from the original Super Mario World that sat in this arcade...and the only one to ever survive the unplugging of the first game..."


End file.
